Harry Potter and the Blood of Chaos
by coso
Summary: What if Lily Evans wasn't fiully human and Harry inherited her traits as well. It is a story where Harry discovers true origin of his strange new abilities that will forever change his view of reality around him. crossover with Book of Amber.
1. PROLOGUE

Harry Potter and the Blood of Chaos 

by coso

**Author notes**: This piece of fanfiction is a crossover with late Roger Zelazny's Book of Amber or better known as Chronicles of Amber. They contain ten books that are considered by many as the best fantasy serial ever, and that includes me as well. I have read many sf/fantasy books and good fanfic( mostly Buffy crossovers ) and decided to try this crossover. I don't own either Amber books or Harry Potter ( which is a shame, I'd have been rich and famous) and there is no stealing of copyrights involved in this. Now, lets do introductions for those less informed about Amber series and Harry Potter. Amber books are fantasy series in which Earth is just one of endless possible realities that exist in multiverse known as Shadow of one true world, true Reality-Substance, that is called Amber, eternal city from which all things are shaped, because Amber casts infinite number of Shadows. This city is ruled by its Royal Family led by king Oberon. He and any of his children are capable of manipulating Shadow and so can go through it to any place/reality/universe they can imagine-only their imagination limits their possibilities. All members of family have strong magical powers, regenerative capabilities, superhuman strength and endurance, they seem immortal because they do not appear to age as normal people of Shadow. The main philosophy of these books is that there are two main driving forces of the universe, Chaos and Order, and Amber represents Order, while Courts of Chaos represent Chaos. Courts are also a separate reality that casts their own Shadows and they are older than Amber. They are inhabited by Lords of Chaos and they are related to Amberite royals thorough Oberon, who is son of Dworkin, a rebel Lord of Chaos. Dworkin had been branded deviant and traitor for his creation of artifact of Order, the Pattern, which is a magical construct that is a basis for Amber and its Shadows. Lords of Chaos wish to return things to earlier state, when Chaos ruled all, and that would mean cestruction of all universes at Ambers pole of existence. Mainly, Oberon is son of Dworkin and has become ruler of Amber while Dworkin assumed position of court magician and advisor. Oberon sired many children with human wives from different shadows, and this is story of them , as seen from the viewpoint of one of them, Corwin, who has spent centuries on shadow Earth(our Earth) with amnesia. During the first five books we find out all of these facts about Amber and its origin. The last five books are about Corwins son, Merlin, who grew up in the Courts of Chaos. 

Harry Potter is young boy with scar on his forehead in shape of a lightningbolt. He is also a wizard and attends Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. He is a famous Boy Who Lived, meaning he had survived Killing Curse cast upon him by Dark Wizard known as Lord Voldemort (aka You –know-who aka He –who-must-not-be named) when he was a baby. Lord Voldemort dissapeared, and Harry survived the curse no one ever managed to survive. It left him with that scar and orphaned, LV killed his parents that same night. The reason for his attack was prophecy in which was alluded that Harry could grow up to become his destroyer and so Voldemort decided to remove this threat while he could. It didn't work. But he managed to survive as spirit until Harrys fourth year at Hogwarts when he managed to kidnap him and use his blood as ingredient for spell to recover his body and power. I'll not describe fifth year or sixth, because it will be AU, from the fifth year scene at the Ministry of magic.

Prologue 

_London, year 1958._

Angela Evans was hurrying down the streets of Londonwithout any care about what was going on around her. She had more troubles than most people , at least she thought so. A slight feeling of panic was rising inside her, like a tide of ocean at the shores of english coast.

She was also angry, because of her naivette and stupidity. Child was on the way, and it seems that father was too. No, he wasn't her husband John (my bad, I invented the names of Lilys parents, hope you like them) whom she still loved. The man was from America, his name was Carl. They met several months ago when he saved her from a would be gang of rapists. And what he did to them. They were like small children to him, he was throwing them around with ease and singlehandedly. She still remembered her stark fear of dying at the hands of these vermin, but this man in black, with silver colored shirt, was unstoppable. His single punch resulted with broken bones, and in the end they run (at least those who were still capable of it) in fear and disbelief. She felt that way too, but he straightened his shirt and jacket and turned to her asking if she were all right. She couldnt take her eyes of him, tall, black hair, and incredibly green eyes that held her in some kind of spell. He took her hand and lifted her to his firm grasp and carried her to his flat. Neat, with interesting books and paintings, and a woodcarving of two swordsmen locked in combat over fireplace. It was obviously his most prized possession, because he checked on it when he entered. She was lowered to his couch and he left her there alone. She didn't move. She was still in shock. He came back with first aid kit and bandaged her scrapes and bruises. Her torn shirt didn't cover much, and she felt his gaze on her. She knew she was pretty with red hair and blue eyes, nice long legs and ample breasts, after all they attacked her for this same reason. He introduced himself as Carl Corey and said he was from states on bussiness visit. He didn't expect to save a damsel in distress. She blushed and thanked him for his help. He didn't ask her name, but she told him anyway. He offered her a drink to calm her nerves. She accepted. At his suggestion to call the police she said no. They talked awhile, but in the end she still didn't know anything important about him, but he seemed well traveled and educated, and most charming man. Later he called her a cab to take her home. She left him with a sense of longing she never thought to be possible, for gods sake, she was married. Upon her return home, John wasn't there. Only a babysitter with Petunia, her daughter of only a year and half. When John came back and asked about bruises he was told taht she fell downstairs. He was worried but she assured him se was fine. It was not her intention to tell him about her savior and all that happened, she wanted that memory left behind, but also she felt guilt abot carl and her strange feeling of attraction towards him. I the end she will never see him again, so why mentioning him at all. But next week she met him again at street, and couldn't refuse his invitation for a cup of coffee. They chatted amiably and she was even more attracted to him. He was retired officer, and inherited a sum of money, enough for him to do some world travelling and such. He spoke about history, and strange lands he visited, especially she liked his stories about Paris , his favorite city where he was happy. There was a not of longing in his voice, that spoke of pain and loneliness. And sometimes he seemed so old despite his youthful appearance. She asked him of his strength, but he said it was adrenaline. But she knew that no man could do what he did and still not be tired. He wasn't even breathing hard and there wasn't a sweat about him , which should have come from that kind of effort. But he shrugged her comments off and quickly changed subject. That only made him more attractive and intriguing. These coffee meetings in time evolved to night strolls to keep her safe, and inevitably they ended one evening in his flat, bit tipsy, and they ended finally in his bed. She later remembered his lovemaking and no one had compared to him, not even john, her husband. Carl was simply tireless and very experienced. It didn't happen often, that she slept with him, in order to hide her affair from John. And she kept on sleeping with her husband too, mostly out of guilt. He was surprised, albet pleasantly, at her new skills. That made her laugh and cry at the same time. But now , Carl was gone and she was with his child. Flat was already rented to someone else, and he left no forwardin adress or anything at all that could lead her to him. She suddenly stopped at the place where they first met and remembered him all over again. That was it , to hell with him but child she will keep. She hoped that baby will look like her, for there was no way to tell John that babe was his if it ever looked like Carl. Petunia took after John, and she had feeling that her first child will definitely look like her father. Well, second must look like her.

London, 9 months later, year 1959 

Nurse Betty was running down the hallway to the reception of ER, there was emerigency . A couple came, husband and wife , both yelling for help. Woman was giving birth. She fond dr. Bradly, kind man whose experience will surely get those two to calm down and to make sure that baby is proprely born. At dr. Bradleys question she told him about them and he followed her back. They saw woman groaining in pain while her husband fretted over her and called for help. Dr. Bradley introduced himself:

« Hello, I'm dr Bradley , your wife is obviously giving birth. I'm specialist for such cases and will take care of her and your baby. Please stay here at reception to give your information to nurse here and then she can take you to birth room to join your wife, if thats all right with you.»

Man replied:» Thank you dr. Bradley,I'm John Evans, please make sure that Angela and baby are all right!»

After that everything went smoothly and very soon, John was taken to birth room and six excruciating hours later another child was born. She was perfectly healthy, and soon in mothers arms. There was reddish hair already at her head, but most stunning were her amazing green eyes, colour of jade. Neither of parents had such eyes, but since angela had blue eyes it was assumed that such eyes must have come from her side of family. Girl was named Lily Evans. The only warning doctors gave to happy parents that Lily has some anomaly in her blood type, so she could never donate her blood for transfusion, but every test had shown she has some sort of AB negative blood type so she will be able to get any other blood as replacment if ever came time for such a need. Baby was healthy and strong, so parents left after few days.

_11 years later, 1960._

It was sunny day in in Bartertown, and streets were full of children. Summer has just started and school was at end. Petunia Evans was coming home with her sister in tow. Lily was again her weird self, and didn't pay attention to anythin around her. Petunia loved her sister but could never understand how strange she was, there were always strange occurences happening around Lily, but most people ignored it. Like that thing with Lilys shirt. Their mom buoght them matching yellow shirts, but Lily didn't like that colour. She took that shirt and angrily stomped to her room. Same afternoon, shirt was green, like Lily's eyes. Petunia asked her how she did it and her sister frowned saying she didn't like yellow and wanted it green. Their parents looked at each other, and shrugged it off, saying, green it will be then. It made Petunia mad how could they just let iz slide, it wasn't normal. But Lily always smiled and tugged Petunia with her outside to Play. Lily would made her laugh and she would soon forget her confusion and fear and everything would be normal again. Until lily did something weird again, like today when she beat that rude boy, Larry, who always harrased younger kids. Lily hit him so hard that he lost his tooth. That wasn't what was weird, strange was the fact that Lily was eleven years old, and larry was large fifteen year old who had at least 50 pounds on her. But she swatted him like she was fifteen, not him. There were other occurences during their childhood, but this display of strength frightened Petunia, who was thirteen, and she wll knew how hard boys can hit. But also, she felt strength within her sisters small hand even now while she led her home. And she was acutely aware that her sister did not put much of effort behind her punch. That and other unexplainable events around Lily also were known to their mother who never scolded Lily except telling her to be carefull. Any improper behaviour was discussed and then forbidden from then. So it happend today, mother looked knowingly at Lily nd asked petunia what did lily do now. Petunia told her about fight and boys severe defeat, but mothers reactin was this time different. Her eyes were wide and she asked lily with sharp voice how did she dare to attack bigger boys, she could have been hurt. But Lily calmly retorted that she could bend daddys arm when armwrestling, that boy was weak. Their mom yelled at her not use her strength, she could have seriously hurt that kid and paople would ask questions. She ordered Lily to go to her room and not to get out until dinner. That was final eyeopener to Petunia, their mother knew that Lily was weird and was afraid. But then she was surprised when mom asked her not to tell dad and in future to watch over Lily to make sure she doesn't get in trouble. After sayind yes she tto was sent to her room. Their father returned for dinner and then it was a real chaos. An owl entered thorough their window with a parchment attached to her leg. Petunia shrieked in fear while owl hooted excitedly. Lily made to run from room but then their father yelled :»Silence, everybody. Someone is pulling a prank on us. « He noticed roll of parchmento on the owls leg and tooknit from her and unrolled it. It was written with ink and its content was this:

_To Lily Evans_

_Bartertown_

_Emerson Alley number 3_

_Wales_

_Kitchen_

_from_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, SupremeMugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Evans _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all equipment and books necessary. _

_Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st._

_Yours , sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

Suddenly a man appeared in their room with an audible pop. They all stared at his outlandish garb, all regular clothes but so mismatched, that it wasn't even funny. Cilinder on head, suit and multicolored shawl, with a stick in his hand.

« Hi, I'm Daniel Anders, your first contact guide to wizard world sent by Ministry of Magic.»

their parents looked at each other and simultaneously asked him to explain al this foolishnes.And so he started: « All right folks. First of all Magic is real. And there are thosands , even millions wizards across the world. But we live separately from muggles, meaning non magical people. Your daughter is detected as magical, er, that means she is witch and this Hogwarts letter is an invitation to your daugthter to go to school where she could learn how to preform and control her magic. Mostly she had preformed feats you think impossible, but that was her inborn magic actin up on her emotions. It is up to you whether you would like to send her to that school , but she would be free to return each summer home after schoool ends. It will be up to your daughter whether she will stay living as witch or muggle after her schooling is over, that is after seven years of school. At age of 17 she will be considered an adult in wizard world and free to live her own life. Undreage magic is forbidden, if she decides to go to Hogwarts. And frankly I would recommend you to let her go, because she has enormous potential and it is vwery likely that she will keep showing her magic so it would be good for her to learn selfcontrol. And lastly, we live in secret world taht nonmagical people aren't aware of excep individuals as yourselves and Prime Minister.»

They asked him to prove magic is real and he conjured two chairs out of nowhere with a flick of his stick, he called it wand and explained taht every wizard and witch has one to preform magic, and yes, Lily will have to get one. After a while they said yes, but Petunia didn't lik it at all. She still remembered mothers worry and fear, but she knew that nothing will dissuade her sister from her weirdness.

And so it began rift between them that was wider with every year,because Lily was stranger and stranger. And later she heard of her death at hands of that lord whats it, and it only cofirmed her opinion on magic-it was weird and dangerous, and it killed her sister and her parents. And left her a nephew with same green eyes, Harry potter.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: THOROUGH THE VEIL 

_Fifteen years later, at_

_Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic(London)_

Harry Potter was running for his life. He was chased by several Death Eaters, dark wizards in service of Lord Voldemort, a seriously demented and powerfull wizard who terorized entire wizard population of England and beyond and who tried to kill him when he was a baby after disposing of his parents. That fact still made him quiver with rage and tremble with fear. Voldemort was arisen again,last year, at the end of Triwizard tournament when he kidnapped Harry by means of Triwizard cup,which was turned to Portkey by his servant Barty Crouch Jr. who in turn was impersonating an Auror( hunter of black wizards) Alastor ´Madeye´ Moody. Moody was hired by Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore to teach Defense Against Dark Arts and despite being fake he was good at it. So good that he fooled every member of Hogwarts faculty and managed to rig the result of Triwizard tournament, meaning he subtly guided Harry to win the cup and so to send him via portkey to his beloved master Voldemort. But Harry didn't get there alone, with him was Cedric Diggory, fellow student and member of Hufflepuff house. They have seized the Cup together and landed at Little Hangleton cemetary near the grave of Voldemorts father, Thomas Riddle. Cedric was immediately killed by Wormtail aka Peter Pettigrew, another servant of Voldemort, and once friend of his parents. But he was a coward who betrayed their hideout to his Master and so he was also responsible for their deaths. Harry was subdued and his blood was forcibly taken from him as an ingredient for restoration spell. Voldemort regained his body and powers, but Harrys blood also helped him to bypass blood protection set by Harry´s mother , Lily Evans Potter. When Voldemort killed her it raised protection that saved Harrys life and nearly destroyed Voldemort. It took him full 14 years to recover from that. Harry was then challenged to duel against Lord Voldemort in front of his Death Eaters who immediately returned to his service, some out of fear, some because they really believed in his idea of purification of wizard world from muggleborn wizards and witches. But Harry was saved by fate again, his wand was a brother to that of Voldemorts so they didn't work against each other. Instead they produced an effect called Priori Incantatem, both wands would show spells they fired, from the last to the first. So echoes of Voldemorts victims appeared, among them Harry's parents and helped him to escape, with Cedrics body. So ended Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. The next one wasn't much better, Ministry of Magic ousted Albus Dumbledore out of school and put it in hands of their flunky, despicable woman named Delores Umbridge. On the top of it, Harry was forced to take lessons in Occlumency from Snape, teacher of Potions and spy in Voldemorts ranks. There was no love between them, for Harrys father, James Potter, often mocked and bullied him. Severus Snape never forgot nor forgave him, and Harry was perfect outlet for his embarassing memories and anger that stemmed from them. Occlumency was an obscure branch of magic that enabled its user to hide his real thoughts and memories from others who are skilled at Legillimency, a skill that allowed to see other people's thoughts and memories. Snape proved to be a brutal teacher, often dragging Harrys painfull memories to hurt him. Occlumency was necessary because Harry shared a mindlink with Voldemort so he could see what he saw and felt and thought. But Voldemort also was aware of the link and used it to lure Harry to Department of Mysteries at Ministry of Magic. He made Harry think that he captured Sirius Black and would kill him, so Harry came with his friends to the Ministry and there found the room holding various prophecies, among them one that concerned Voldemort and him. It was a perfect trap. Only Harry could take the Prophecy, and Voldemorts Death Eaters would force him to surrender it to their Master. But his friends didn't let themselves to be taken hostage, but begun fighting them and running around. Harry stole the prophecy and tried to hide until help came.

« Find the brat and kill the rest» someone said, and DE's begun earnestly attacking kids. Ron was momentarily out of fight, some weird brain things attacked him in one of the rooms. Harrys friends were still fighting, their training over the year as Dumbledores Army served them well. That secret training group was founded by Harry to learn to fight against Death Eaters because no one would teach them, especially Umbridge who was their new DADA teacher, and she wouldn't let them practice magic.

Harry silently circled greatest fighting groups and entered another dark room, but was followed.

« He's here, I tell you» said one Death Eater. Harry was scared, but suddenly got an idea.He pointed his wand to the floor and spoke a spell « Serpensortia, Serpensortia» and two poisonous snakes appeared.

«Attack the men at door»Harry ordered them in parseltongue. Snakes immediately obeyed «Yess, masterr» and slinkered over to the unfortunate Death Eaters. They were soon on the floor twitching and dying. Harry thought how fortunate that Malfoy junior attacked him wih that spell in the second year. Parseltongue was a parting gift from Voldemort when he tried to kill him as a baby. He silently sneaked down the other hallway, but suddenly was besieged by Lucius Malfoy. Snakes were destroyed by him and Lucius congratulated him:

« Well Potter, using snakes to kill your opponetnts. How dark of you. Maybe you should really think about joining us, Dark Lord would certainly appreciate your resourcefulness. Now, give me the prophecy and your friends will be spared, maybe even taken to serve my Master. Or shall I venture , our Master, Potter?»

Harry was cornered, but he refused. « Never, I will never join you and your master, for I have seen what you do under him. Crawling like maggots under his feet, scrambling for scraps of his attention, whether it is torture or praise. Malfoy pride, I heard is your motto, but you have none. I saw you there at the cemetary, trembling like a house elf before his owner. And to think that I should disgrace my parent's sacrifice by joining with that madman and killer, a half-blood,no, not ever You may enjoj your slavery, but I am still am free and if I have to die now, I'll die as a man, not an elf»

Malfoys face went scarlet at those words, he lost his mask in the fight, and he snarled

« STUPEFY» on Harry. But quick « Protego» saved him and then Harry tried several cutting curses and one Reducto, but Malfoy was experienced way to much for him and there was no escape. But suddenly Lucius went rigid and there was Neville behind him, he wishpered Petrificus Totalus, paralysing curse. They run out that corridor and entered to the hall with a podium at which was strange circle positioned. It was some sort of archway, but it was giving a foreboding feel to the room they just entered. Neville was hurt, and Harry wasn't sure how long they can last against Death eaters. Suddenly they were outnumbered, and surrounded. Malfoy said « Give the prophecy, Potter or you will suffer»

But Harry refused «No !»

They grabbed Neville who screamed at him «Don't give them anything». That made one of them laugh, it was Bellatrix Lestrange, madwoman and who enjoyed torturing other people.

« Thats Longbottom, isn't it ? Let's see how long he will last before he cracks like his parents? I do hope he will last longer, I'll enjoy this even more.» And cast a torture spell at him, «Crucio!». Neville twitched in pain,but still refused to scream, or couldn't. Bellatrix obviously enjoyed the view, after all she tortured Neville's mother and father until they went mad. Harry was ready to give the prophecy to Malfoy, but the door to the room was suddenly banged open and familiar people entered , Tonks, Lupin, Shacklebolt, and Sirius, and fight ensued. This time Death Eaters were dealing with experienced wizards who knew how to fight. It was now an even fight, Tonks was duelling two Death Eaters, and Sirius rescued Harry from crazy Dolohov, « Run , Harry , take the prophecy and Neville, help is coming» Malfoy tried to curse him, but while he was fighting Sirius, Harry stupefied him. Sirius laughed, « Good one harry, now go!».

But while Harry dragged immobile Neville up the stairway, they were forced to stop because powerfull curses were destroying it. But then Dumbledore came, power radiating from him, and Death Eaters scrambled to escape. One tried levitate himslf to the door, but Dumbledore flicked his wand and the man was dragged like a fish on the hook. Battle was now clearly going in favour of the Order of Phoenix , but Death Eaters didn't have time to run. One curse suddenly blew the stair under Harry's legs and he lost balance. He tried to keep Neville and himself from falling,and that made him drop the prophecy orb. It fell ten feet down and cracked open like an egg. Little mist and big eyes floated out, but Harry couldn't hear the words being spoken. And then he saw Sirius fighting Bellatrix, and he was laughing.

« Is that te best you can do Bella», and doged a yellow beam. But second hit him and he started falling with strange look on his face, half fear , half disbelief. To Harry it all suddenly seemed to move in slow motion, and despair grabbed him around heart. « Noo!» , he screamed, he was not letting another member of his family die-he started towards Sirius and suddenly dissappeared with loud pop, and appeared behind him. Sirius was airborne and struck Harry directly in chest. That stopped his flight , but Harry was thrown towards the archway on the platform,the Veil of Shadows, and fell partially thorough. Dumbledore was frozen in schock, but Kingsley Shacklebolt reacted quickly and dragged Harry out of it. Seeing this all members of Order surrounded them, and Death Eaters escaped in hurry.

Albus Dumbledore quickly took lead and said, « Quick, use portkeys, get them all back to Hogwarts, theres no time to lose.» Members of the Order quickly apparated to get all the kids and immediately used portkeys to move to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: Aftermath**

_An hour later, Hogwarts _

Madam Pomfrey was in schock. Her hospital was packed full of injured children and adults, and most of them were recovering. She was now heading towards Dumbledore's office to give him report. Gargoyles at his door were intimidating and still as always, but she never believed that they were just ordinary sculptures, there was always some streange sensation in there brought by knowledge that Hogwarts was magical place where nothing seemed as it really was, like moving stairs. And every Headmaster was connected to the castle by his magic, it sometimes showed in fact that Dumbledore was always aware of what was going on in every part of Hogwarts without leaving his room. She gave them password, «chocolate frogs!», and stepped on the moving stairway . Headmaster's office wasn't empty, meaning there were others there. First she saw Remus Lupin, sitting in the chair across Headmaster's desk with his head in his hands and obviously crying, she suspected his reasons but stood silent. Minerva was sitting in the corner, near fireplace, her lips forming thin line of barely controlled anger, probably at Albus who shouldn't have let this happen. It was rare to see her so tense and afraid, but there was no illusions about what happened, and she too seemed to carry another expression on her face, guilt. And much to her surprise a new face was there, Cornelius Fudge, minister of magic. He looked definitely shaken, his clothes in dissaray and his cilinder rolling in his hands that were trembling , obviously out of fear. Kingsley Schacklebolt, an Auror in ministry employment, stood next to Fudge, his face betrayed nothing he felt. Always professional, and careful. And in the far corner of the room, in shadows, Mad Eye Moody, terrifying and vigilant, and of course, he saw her first, not that he could do otherwise with his magical eye rolling in his eyesocket. «Albus, we have visitor here, one we much wanted to hear from», was his gruff reponse at her nod. Albus Dumbledore looked towards her, looking older than ever, «Welcome Poppy, we have been waiting for your report on the situatin, please sit down». She took seat next to his phoenix, Fawkes , who crooned her a greeting and perched closer to her ,as if to give her more courage for the talk. She decided to get on with the matter before her nerves betrayed her.

« All right , ladies and gentlemen, on with the talk. I will first say that I am not happy with this day's events and expect some explanations at how is possible that fifth year students are showing injuries worthy of seasoned aurors, and why is Sirius Black here, but let's not hurry.». Remark on Sirius Black startled Fudge, whose eyes went wide and turned to Dumbledore, « please be patient Cornelius, i haven't come to that part yet, but I will after Poppy finishes what she has to say, and much depends on her news.». Fudge chose to remain silent, but gave a slight nod. She took that as permission to continue, « Well, children are not so bad any more. Miss Lovegood had concussion and broken arm, but that was easily healed. Miss Weasley is currently at St. Mungos to be by her brother, who was sent there, for I did not have sufficient means to treat his ailment, flying brains indeed. But people there assured me that he will make it , so I expect he 'll be going home later with his parents. And Molly Weasley didn't sound happy with you Albus. I believe Howler is on the way already. Neville Longbottom suffers aftereeffects of Cruciatus and other dark curses, but he is young and will recover. I gave him some Dreamless Sleep potion for this night, and expect to treat him at least another three or four days befor he leaves my ward. Miss Granger is in a bit more of peril, she was hit with lung constriction curse, so I'm keeping her on blod restorative potion, so she can clean her blood and fill it with oxygen. It did not seem wise to me to reexpand her lungs, she may not hold under the pressure released. So that means she will have to lie it out. She will be fine barring any unexpected complications. Sirius Black, well he is lucky to be alive, that curse , I believe Reducto, turned his ribcage into fragments, he was lucky that his heart wasn't punctured. But his lungs were, so he is still in a bad shape. Especially with his body weakened after so many years in Azkaban. Nonetheless, I am convinced if he makes this night, he will fully recover. As for Mr. Potter, ...», and she was interrupted by Remus Lupin who shouted « What, he is alive , he must be, James would never forgive me if he died!», but Dumbledore sadly said « You know very well, just as I do, that nobody can and did not survive that thing, and Ii'm privy to many research made on the Veil, it is as I said, a man passes through and he dies, just like that. But no one managed to find out why, « , and she angrily yelled « May I continue , sir, I did not finnish and I shall not tolerate more interruptions!»

Everybody was sitting suddenly in silence, shocked. Madam Pomfrey rarely yelled , and even more she never talked to Albus Dumbledore that way, actually no one did. But Fudge smiled, he always liked to see his political competition in for a badmouthing, no matter how only he believed that Dumbledore would like to replace him. It simply didn't fit in his view of the world around him, being minister of magic was his greatest desire, and he just thought that every wizard of power would want such an august position. Of course, thanks to him, many shared Dumbledores view that being minister of magic didn't make you all powerfull and important. He said, «let's not interrupther then, and I assume that news on Mr. Potter are good, aren't they?». Madam Pomfey thanked him and continued, « as I wanted to say, Mr. Potter is not dead. «

That made Dumbledore sit straight and his eyes twinkled again. Remus Lupin sat with his mouth hanging open, as inviting flies to enter. Minerva MacGonnagall suddenly sighed in relief, and tried to hide her tears. Moody only snorted, saying « I knew it, that boy has more lives than cat» . But Fudge asked « How that can be, I myself have been reported on that thing, much like Albus, and like he said, nothing ever lives after passing through . It's like Avada Kedavra, actually it is believed that Killing Curse only mimics that thing in it's effect !.» But Dumbledore smiled and said» I think i can explain that minister, and it gives me much hope in that Harry will indeed live! Poppy we aplogize, please continue, how is he?» She harrumphed and continued « Yes he is alive, The Boy Who Lived Again I think you will call him, but he is in no way completely out of danger. Let me explain, we all know that people have magic essence in them, a point from which all their power comes from. And each person has their own magic signature, a frequency. Usually it is seen as an aura in colours, depending on their frequency, a sequence of pulses, and colour depends on several factors, most important are power and mental state of user. As I suspected for several years, Harrys essence was tainted and distorted, but he was powerfull enough to function as wizard, despite the damage caused by Killing Curse when he was a baby. That only indicated how strong he really was, most wizards would have been seriously crippled, their magic weakened to the point that they would have problems with spells and tire easily.», that made everyone in room to nod, and Dumbledore smiled satisfied, knowing he was right. But Poppy continued « Now, Harry is experiencing virtual magical storm in his body and and I believe it is the reason he is not awake, it seems like a coma. Probably only state of mind that will allow his body to adjust to his true magic coming forth. But that doesn't explain the fact that his essence seems divided, like there are two forces posessing him and trying to take control. And certain part of his magic signature strongly reminds me of his mother, and I know she wasn't ordinary witch. I wish she was here, maybe she could calm his storm, it like a chaos inside. And I don't know when he will wake up, or if he ever will. And his body is changing. I noticed his muscles and bones shifting inside,maybe he is metamorphomagus, it is only explanation I have. But sooner or later he must wake up, to eat and drink or he won't have any strength to do it at all.» And then she lifted her wand and mumured a spell, which made the light emanate from her wand and coalesce into humanoid shape that swirled with different colours, but in the middle of it were angry red and bright blue formations. Blue was trying to expand, and red seemed to coil like whip around it. And yet none gained control. And the other colours, violet and yellow, orange and grey danced on the edges, like waves of the storm at the centre of the ocean.

Albus Dumbledore asked then « Wasn't ther a green in his aura before Poppy, if i remember you speaking of it a couple of years ago?»

« You are right, Albus, but now it is gone and this cacophony is result. Do yo have any thoughts on it?»

« Well, I think I know what happened to Harry, now after I saw this. First, I have seen Harry before, when he was born, so I was aware of the aftereffects of Avada Kedavra on him. Back then his aura was strong blue colour, just like Lily's , and after Voldemort's dissappearance there was a coil of sickliy green in it , like serpent, but he was alive and I belived it would cleanse out of him. Later , when he came to Hogwarts, it was still there, but muted, more immersed in his blue aura, which also carried other colours, but these two dominated. And this year I realised that Voldemort didn't only mark Harry, he linked their magic, especially after he took his blood to regain his body. That act linked their minds and enabled them to exchange visions, dreams and feelings. After all, Harry had something of Voldemort in him which gave him Parseltongue, and Voldemort took some of Harry's essence with his blood, and bypassed blood protection that barred him from touching and killing the boy. It is such way with blood magic, and powerfull curses as well. So, The Veil of Shadows, removed that which was Voldemort from Harry, a piece of Dark Lord's soul, his essence was killed in fact, not Harry's essence. It is just as Cornelius said, the Veil worked like Killing Curse, it removed soul from body, thus killing person instantly. But since Harry carried some of Lord Loldemort's soul, he was protected, The Veil only removed that part of Harry's magic, and now Harry is finaly free of the link with Voldemort, they no longer share their minds. But I know not what will that mean to Harry, what kind of powers he will develop, but I belive he will wake up and get stronger. I hope you will all keep this to yourselves.»

Fudge listened carefully thinking furiously, « Old man knew all along, he knew the prophecy and I bet it entailed that the boy is important in fight against You-Know-Who!», but decided to say instead « Yes, that explains much, but what now? You-Know -Who is back, he dared to show at the ministry, and he killed several aurors at duty there. And I spent all this year convincing people that there is no reason to be alarmed. I'm losing my post as minister, Wizengamot is already been called to meet, and we both know that they will oust me, I cannot protect you any more, but I will make sure that all changes at Hogwarts are removed, especially decrees brought on by that Umbridge woman, she was obviously disturbed, and I hear she is at St. Mungos , in white jacket in isolated ward. What happened to her any way?»

MacGonnagall chose to respond, « That hag, after terorrising children here, she got what she deserved! Did you know she tried to use Cruciatus at Potter? Well she did, and paid it right. They lured her to Forbidden Forrest, and she was besieged by centaurs who drove her mad, woman was terribly afraid of them.»

Fudge almost laughed, « Well, at least there won't be any trials and negative publicty from that. I'm sorry for her behaviour, she was never so uncontrolled when working at ministry. But I still must say that I don't agree with the way this school is led, students sneaking out and breaking into ministry, dangerous creatures nearby, I mean only luck is what stands between death and foolish children. You always had your way Albus and I think you should be more careful. And having ex Death Eater as teacher, mark my words, I don't trust that Snape and you shouldn't either, you are to trusting my friend. And don't be so surprised, I never hated you, it was politics that made me do things I did. But I am not expecting to stay minister of magic for much longer, so I can speak my mind. And I still can't believe that Malfoy is Death Eater, I mean he is so arrogant that it seemed to me he could never stoop to be somebodys servant.»

Every occupant of the room were surprised, but said nothing. Fudge was content with their silence, it meant they believed him, or at least were willing to. It never hurt to cover his bases, even if it meant a little groveling. After all, Dumbledore's good word for him may help him to stay in pwer, or at least to not to be completely ruined. That done, « I'm afraid I must leave now, still I will let Kingsley to stay as liason between you and ministry, goodbye» . It didn't hurt to leave him here to report on Dumbledore and his Order of Phoenix too.

He left via fireplace using floo powder. Remus Lupin jumped to his feet demanding to go to Harry and Sirius. Poppy decided to go back pestering him about what happened. Albus sent MacGonnagall to take over school matters, and Albus and Moody and Shacklebolt remained. Albus then tougt for awhile, and decided, « Kingsley, please go to grimmauld place and call every member of Order to meet there, we will need to hear what Snape has to say about Voldemort on this evenings events. And you Alastor, go to harry and watch him over. No one may approach him, except me and Pomfrey. I trust you know what will be necessary to safeguard the boy.»

« And you, Albus», asked moody; « what you will be doing?»

« Look for an old friend who may help us get Harry back.»


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: **I am sorry for not updating for so long, but I had to concentrate on my exam at college, man who'd say that law school could be so hard. And because of my constant need to study for whole days-« from dawn till dusk»- I fear that I will not be able to write so often. It takes time to figure out what do you want to write. I'm also dedicating this and all the chapters that will come after to my recently deceased grandfather Ivan, may he find eternal rest and peace for his soul. He lived long life and had many children and grandchildren to mourn his passing. Well granpa, this book will be for you. It's not much, but I believe it will be much better than tears.

CHAPTER THREE: TRUE LIES Somewhere, that same night 

A dark figure suddenly appeared at the edge of cliff hanging over raging sea. Waves struck at the base of it , white foam spraying for several feet upwards. But that could not be seen from above, only sound of waves being crushed by the immovable stone was to be heard. Moon shone brightly above, casting sea in velvet blackness that threatened to swallow all the stars glittering in the sky. The figure did not move or produce any sound, it just observed everything standing still like a statue. After some time it turned around and approached big circular stone that would easily dwarf even a giant. There it stood , lifted it's left arm and pulled sleeve of his coat. It showed his arm towards the stone and whispered « Morsmordre !» , it's voice like snarl of a dog. A sizable portion of the stone shimmered and revealed a carving of a sinister symbol, a human skull with snake protruding from it's jaws. It seemed alive. Then figure pressed his left forearm on the symbol and suddenly dissapeared. A second later stone was unmarked and only wave s could be heard again.

Severus Sanpe came to his senses just after he touched Dark Mark at the stone with his own, branded in his left arm on the inner side. It was the only way to reach this place, a dark tunnel that led to the Dark Lord's chamber, a place only his trusted servants knew how to reach when summoned. Of course they had no idea where this place was, they only knew that it took Dark Mark to activate transportation to there. It was excellent security system, because only person who could give the Dark Mark was Lord Voldemort himself. Snape knew which way to go and it took him several minutes of walking to reach first crossroads. He took left tunnel then and continued walking thorough the maze. He wasn't worried of getting lost, because he already went this way dozens of times. But he was concerned for his own safety, it was always a risk to stand in front of Dark Lord and lie to him, well, he wasn't lying to him. Actually he reported quite truthfully about Dumbledore and his Order, but he was really spying on Voldemort. And this evening will not be good for him, because he carried bad news. And Voldemort sometimes killed the messenger, so to speak. And he always had to keep his true thoughts guarded, because Lord Voldemort was legilimens, a man who could see your memories and feelings. Muggles would call it mind reading, but it wasn't that simple. Luckily he was also legilimens and as well master of Occlumency, skill of hiding your thoughts and memories. The trick was to hide that you're hiding something in the first place. Dumbledore helped him to perfect his abilities, but still, it was always like he walked to his execution when he had to report to the Dark Lord personally. He used his time to slip fully in his Death Eater persona, not that he behaved much different , at least to those who didn't know him well. But that was the reason he was still alive, and he planned on staying that way. Even if he wanted to switch his allegiance back to Voldemort, he would never survive that. Voldemort would promise to let him live and use him and after that he'd be made an example of to anyone who would thought to betray him. Besides, he made this mess for himself by being foolish. There was a time when he actually believed in Voldemort's propaganda about war against muggles and his promises of rewards and power. Plain truth was, Lord Voldemort wanted only immortality and power to rule wizardkind forever. And muggles were just a fine excuse for his actions. Voldemort actually killed more wizards than muggles, and many were pureblooded. That wasn't surprising, purebloods rarely deferred to anyone, especially Voldemort. But he still had many followers among them, and that was the problem. But Snape was sure he never planned fighting billions of muggles when there was only few million wizards. Even back in the past, when muggles weren't so many, they still were more numbered than wizards, and result was obvious-witches and wizards burned at stakes, and muggles owned the world today.

Snape soon reached the guarded doorway and was recognized. They let him pass and he entered Voldemort's chamber. It was hall lined with tall and thick columns, heavily carved with snakes. Greenish fire burned from their mouths, basking entire space in pale light that made all tinted in green haze. At the opposite side of room was wide wall , face of Salazar Slytherin carved on it. His eyes burned with red flames and his mouth held the throne of his heir, Lord Voldemord who occupšied it at the moment. Chair was also carved with stone snakes, but they seemed to move. The chamber very much resembled the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts, but Snape wasn't there so he didn't know that.Voldemort was sitting still, obviously thinking of something. In front of him his most favored Death Eaters kneeled forming half circle. Some of them were shaking, and one was lying on the floor, not moving. Probably passed out by torture. Yes, Voldemort wasn't happy with his servants tonight. When Snape came closer, he relised it was Lucius Malfoy who was unconscious. _So he was the leader of the tonights raid at the_ _ministry. Well,_ _he deserved his punisment. Five children were facing his men and him, and he couldn't subdue them. _Snape actually despised the man, he had money and his so called pride, but it didn't help him with Voldemort. In front of him, he was only a servant.

« So, Snape, you finallly arrived. I want to know about Dumbledore and his people. Report!», spoke Voldemort, his voice a slight snakelike hiss. It sent shivers down the Snape's spine. « Yes, my Lord. It seems that there was no casualties among the members of the Order. Sirius Black will survive. So the children will. Actually they had only minor injuries, except that Weasley brat, but he was sent to St. Mungo's. I expect he will recover. Maybe he'll get some brains out of it. The rest are ordered to Headquarters, I don't know who is in charge there.»

« And Potter ?» . Voldemort seemed as to expect something, but before Snape managed to respond was interrupted by Bellatrix, « Boy must be dead, I saw him fall thorough the Veil , Master, ...», and sudenly Voldemort whipped his wand at her and yelled « Crucio!». Woman begun screaming, then twitching at floor gaping like fish outside the water. But soon Voldemort stopped torturing her, and she kneeled again, shaking. Only shaking, she dared not to cry, because that would mean more punishment.

Snape chose that moment to continue, « My Lord, Potter still lives. He is lying in some kind of coma, and won't or can't wake up. His lifesigns are very faint, he is to the naked eye dead. As for what is going on with him, I wasn't told, and Dumbledore assigned Alastor Moody to watch over him. Only Dumbledore can approach them. And Dumbledore went somewhere, he didn't tell anyoone where. But I belive he went to get help for Potter.»

« Hmm, as I expected, boy lived and I know why. But it doesn't matter anymore. This fiasco will require change of plans. All of you lay low, especially you Snape. Observe carefully at Hogwarts and inform me as soon something new happens. We will continue building our power and recruit new Death Eaters. Maybe they won't be as incompetent as some of you and will be able to beat five schoolchildren. And take this trash out!» Last remark was meant for Malfoy who still didn't wake up. And the rest of them hurried away. Now Snape could take a better look on them. They all were punished. Some more , some less. Crabbe and Goyle barely walked, Nott made grimaces. Alaric i Nanders were gone. He asked Crabbe, « Where are Alaric and Nanders?» , and Crabbe said « Potter killed them!» . That information stunned him,

« How?»

« He used snakes on them with Serpensortia spell, at least Malfoy said so!»

« Yes, I remember, young Draco used that one in duel with Potter three years ago.»

_So, Potter begun playing for keeps. It will be interesting to hear Albus about what his golden child is doing, dark spells. Well, at least he had used something, not that I expected him to know how to fight. It seems that he is not so helpless as I thought._

Soon he reached leving point and dissapeared, only to appear back at the cliff. He was alone. All of the inner circle had their own way in and out. Voldemort was calm, too calm. It didn't bode well for someone, he hoped it wasn't him. He tought about curreent situation. The best descriptiuon was calm before storm. Voldemort is plannig something and they were no longer in his trust. He always did so actually, everybody knew only their part of plan and no more. Dumbledore won't be happy about lack of information, especially since Snape wasn't in the know about attack at the Ministry.

So Snape apparated away, leaving only silence behind. Moon still shone in the sky and blackness rolled underneath.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: Dreaming of...**

Hogwarts, five days later 

_Hospital Wing_

Hospital at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was almost empty. Almost, because there were only three persons inside. One was Madame Pomfrey, an older woman and talented mediwitch, or better say, healer. At the moment she was busy aranging potions, scrolls filled with healing spells and procedures. But she always looked from time to time at her current patient, Harry Potter. He was another individual of the three. His presence in the hospital wasn't so unusual , after all, he was every year her unwilling guest, due to his adventures and quidditch accidents.She checked his condition periodically, but nothing changed. The boy still seemed to be in deep coma, only his aura and magic signature betrayed presence of life. Phsycally he was all right, it was just small muscle spasms and skeletal shifts that showed upon her scans, and even those were barely noticeable. That was result of magical schock that struck boy upon passage thorough the Veil. It released yet another talent within Harry, ability to change his appearance, he was newly awakened metamorphomagus. Some could say he was a late bloomer, so to speak. It wasn't unusual, such ocurrence, but they should have known, he did regrow his hair as a boy when he received an unvelcome haircut by his abominable aunt. She suspected Dumbledore knowing about it, but old man never spoke a word. The only thing that remained unchanged was his chaotic magic, there wasn't any pattern there, everything was in motion, energies swirling around each other, coliding, merging. Maybe it was better for him to sleep, otherwise, who knows what would happen. The third individual in there, close to Harry's bed, was Alastor " Mad Eye " Moody, infamous, legendary Auror, and also a victim of an extremely disproportioned paranoia. He always prepared his own food and drink, he never really slept without his wand and warding spells and danger detectors, and so on. Albus Dumbledore aprecciated those qualities and assigned this man to stay guard over Harry, and Mad Eye took his job seriously. No one except her was allowed in the hospital, not even other members of the Order. So Moody lurked in shadowed corner near Harry's bed, he never slept and never talked to her, except few grunts and short sentences here and there. They both had their duties to Harry, so they just waited for Dumbledore to return, or hopefully for Harry's awakening, however small likeness of that happening.

Harry was lying in his usual bed, where he spent most of his time in Hospital during his schooling at Hogwarts. His glasses where at the nighttable next to it, joined with well wishing postcards and gifts by his friends, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and others. Moody checked them just in case, CONSTANT VIGILANCE... he'd say. There was also one special framed picture of moving face, it was Sirius Black making funny faces at his godson. It was taken many years ago by Harry's mother, while Sirius was goofing above little baby Harry. Sirius wasn't aware of it, Lily enjojed her little prank. Now it was next to Harry, a good luck charm from Sirius.

...Harry dreamed. He wasn't fully aware of himself. He was twelve years old, and it was summer before his third year at Hogwarts . It was welcome respite from his troubles at school, where everybody thought he was the Heir of Slytherin and crazy . What he didn't like in particular was the fact that he killed Basilisk, Slytherin's beast , which was controlled by spirit of young Lord Voldemort, then known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, briliant student at Hogwarts fifty years ago, the true descendant of Salazar Slytherin. He set Hagrid to take blame for killings at that time, so Hagrid was expelled and forbiden to use wand. And now Harry was back at Privet Drive with his less than loving cousins. At least they didn't bother him as much as before, only his Aunt was trying to kill him by working him in the yard. He pruned bushes, potted flowers, mowed the lawn and so onm. And summer was hot, dry and he rarely had time to rest, not to mention eat and drink. He barely had time for his shoolwork, which was exactly Aunt 's intention, to drill magic away from him, and them. He hated Dursleys, their bigotry and antimagic attitude. Right now Harry was busy with one particularily unpleasant task, digging rocks from thee ground, so his Aunt could plant new flowers. They never lasted more than one year, and each summer she planted new set, chosen by colour and size. His back was killing him, sun was burning his neck, and beads of sweat were rolling right into his eyes...strange, did he not do that before? He was caught in a very strong feeling of deja vu, but he kept on pulling that stupid, annoying rock.

" How amusing, ahhhh... Harry Potter digging rocks muggle way! " said someone. Sudden intrusion startled Harry and he let go of the rock and fell on his ass.The voice laughed again. It made Harry angry, " Who's there?", he yelled. And suddenly remembered his Aunt, better not attract her attention. So he asked , this time whispering " Where are you?"

The voice replied, " Look down boy, in the bushes:" And Harry listened and spotted a snake there, looking at him. It was dark green colour, one eyed, and that one eye seemd to be ruby red. " You're snake!" It made Harry bit worried, why would snake come here to talk to him.

" Good perception, kid. Those glasses sure help, don't they. And yes, I'm snake. Is there anything wrong about it ? "

"Well, not really, it's just I didn't have good experiences with them, you know it leaves a certain impression when you get attacked by Basilisk. " Harry suddenly realised he slipped in parseltongue, snake language. It disturbed him how natural it came to him, more so because he got that ability from the man who killed his family and tried to kill him, three times. " So who are you, and why did you come ? "

That question made snake lift his upper body highe in air so that they were on the same eye level. It stared at him with his one red ruby-like eye, as if trying to see his very soul. Harry could'nt hold his gaze, he looked away. It was obvious who won the staring match. It chuckled suddenly, sounding almost sinister, " Ah forgive me for my rudeness, kid, it's a rare occurence that someone can talk to me directly. My name is Logrus. As to the reason I came to see you , why wouldn't I ? You caught my interest and I decided to check you out. We have some things in common, you'll see later. I'm really intrigued, whom will you choose, me or her. ". The last sentence confused Harry, "What are you talking about, whom do you speak of, and why would I choose anything?" . Logrus turned away and begun slithering on the groun towards bushes, "See you kid...later!" and everything suddenly collapsed in darknes, Harry was losing consciousness...

... He woke with gasp, eyes wide open, his heart hammering in his chest. He almost screamed. It was dark, and it took him a moment to figure out where he was. Forbidden forest , place full of dark creatures, most of them considered humans a good meal. Like Aragog, giant spider, acromantula who could speak. He shuddered. So he got on his feet and started walking out of the forest, always on alert. He never wondered how he got there. Soon he realised he wasn't alone. He caught glimses of some creature, and decided to follow. His curiosity was taking better of him, unusually strong. After awhile he saw tracks on the ground and recognised them from Hagrid's stories, it was unicorn leading him somwhere. Tracks and glimpses of creature led him to a small glade, basked in moonlight. And he saw unicorn there. And it was more magnificent than any of his kin, instead silvery skin, it was pearly white, golden horn on his head, and most magnificent green eyes, they shone with inner power and wisdom. And it looked straight at him, seeing right into his soul. Nothing else mattered except his gaze. Then a flicker of shadow passed over him, causing his gaze to turn skywards. And he saw translucent shape ther, hanging like a ghost below moon. It was city, but he could not say what city. He felt urge to go there, it sang to him. It was home, or at least it could be. He looked again at unicorn, but it was not there any more, but it was replaced by his mother. She had long red hair, white dress and same green eyes like unicorn. The eyes were dead giveaway.

" You are not my mother,are you? "

" I'm afraid so. No, I am not her , though in a way I could claim to be in a similar relation to you. "

" Then why did you take her shape?"

" It suits me for this encounter, my true shape is not something you could grasp or understand, you never will. Besides, like I said, this form expresses my attitude towards you, althoug not fully. Even I myself am not certain of the nature of our relationship. " . Womans voice was soft, yet it carried a certain note of finality to it, and mirth was there mixed in as well. Harry couldn't resist her , he smiled. She was pleaed by his reaction. " Why did you come?"

" To see you, to know you. To tell you that you are not alone. "

"Why didn't you come before?"

" You were not ready to see me. And you have life of your own to live. I cannot be part of it, your pain and joy had to be your own, that way you are more alive , more real. And you'll be ready for your future.Iit would be selfish to take that from you. "

"I don't understand."

"True, but you might, someday."

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothin, really. I like watching over you and others. I wonder whom will you choose to go to first. Me , or him." It sounded familiar, then he remembered. Logrus said something like that.so he mentioned him, to see if she knew that sarcastic snake.she said she knew him, " Yes, we both are related as well. Although we don't see the things same way, so we fight . "

" What are you two?"

" We are.As simple as that. No more, no less. We are the very embodiment of our nature, predestined to constant struggle, opposition, or contest would be better way of saying. So are you part of our contest, although a mere symbol of our desire to best each other. Very important to us, but to you and others, not so.It is up to you to decide what will you do-go left or right, up or down, me or him. You'll see when the time comes." And suddenly she wasn't there any more. Harry didn't even have time to ask her to stay, and he wanted it so. There was certain connection between them, no doubt about that. And then he heard unmistakable sound of someone walking behind him. He whirled around, half crouched, wand in hand. He took one step forward looking for better view of the silhuette in the shadow. What he saw made him stumble. It was man dressed in black cloak, silver rose as buckle on it, black trousers and jacket, and silver shirt undertneath. But his hair was black, and eyes green. Similarity was astonishing. If Harry could comb his cair he would have resembled this man very much. They were definitely family. Man smiled at him, saying

" Good thinking, Harry , but I'm not him. I just took his form to be able to communicate with you. "

" Who atre you?"

" Wrong question. What am I, is what you should have asked. But to answer you would be wrong thing to do because there is no clear answer at all. I am what I am, just like those two before me. And I came to warn you, nothing is as what it seems, and don't trust anyone, unless you have to."

" Why should I listen to you ? What's your stake in this ? "

" A lot more than you could guess. To cut it short, I am in need of more company, right now there are only two guys I have on my side, so you'd be the third. Don't worry , I will not force you to do anything, and I must leave before others figure out I'm here. Take care kid. Remember, constant vigilance!"

And everything faded away.

... boy was digging rock from the earth, cursing silently, sweat drenched him. He was thirsty, and it seemed like the day will never end...


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: _Sorry folks for not posting for so long, my muse betrayed me and left me alone in the dark. And there is personal stuff like my law school that forced me to abandon this hobby.I apologize deeply, and probably I won't be posting for quite some time, it seems I have been also sick without even knowing it, my spine has been somehow deformed, and I couldn't spend my time in front of my comp for longer periods, otherwise my neck hurts and gets incredibly stiff, headaches , lack of sleep, well you can see my problem. I'm actually ashamed of this, it's not easy to realise that you are practically half invalid. Well, that's it. Oh, chapter six is going to be a long one, maybe boring. And I apologize for any misspellings and errors in my writing, again, because English is not my native language, and I have not found anyone to proofread my story. Critics are always welcome, they only make me try harder. But I must tell that there are far worse things that can happen. Enjoy yourselves, as much as you can. _

CHAPTER 5: SPIRITS WITHIN

Albus Dumbledore walked to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and disappeared. Next moment he was at the totally different scene. There was no forest, just dusty ground, covered in small brushes. In the distance one could see large man sized stones, forming circle, that were visible only because of the moonlight falling from the skies, that were filled with miriad of sparkling, twinkling stars. Dumbledore quickly checked around, and after a few moments he started walking towards the stones. He reached them in a few minutes. They were just large boulders actually,but Dumbledore could feel subtle power that permeated the area inside the circle. He did not understand what it was, but could safely assume it resembled the Stonehenge. It was sacred place, especially to his friend who helped him long time ago. And now, he was here again to ask for his aid, but not for himself. He knew that the place was warded, and he would have company soon. And just as he predicted, he first could hear soft footsteps, and soon a man stepped in the clearing, a man Albus Dumbledore did not see for many years.

" Good evening Chuyat, my friend. I am glad you came, because it is you whom I was looking for. "

Chuyat was an American Indian, dark bronze skin, long grey hair, and dark black eyes that shone with powerful intensity, not so unlike Dumbledore's twinkling eyes. He wore traditional indian outfit, skin trousers and moccasinoes, and light sleeveles jacket, unbuttoned, revealing his tattooed chest and upper arms. He had wand on his left hip, his arm dangling close to it's holster. He was old, yet he bore no beard like Dumbledore, but he was surely close to him in age. Man raised his hands and smiled , " Greetings Albus, it has been many years since we last met. You obviously need my help , and it must be something important, so I want to know what is it about?"

Dumbledore sighed unhappilly. " Yes, you are right. I'm sorry to disturb you but it is not for me, but for the sake of innocent, brave, but foolish boy. His name is Harry Potter, my student, and I'm sure you know of him."

" Of course, who wouldn't know of the Boy Who Lived. But what happened to him?"

" I think it would be for the best that you come to Hogwarts to see for yourself. I'm not sure what is it, but I know his life might be in peril, lest you help him. If you cannot do it, I don't know who could. Right now Harry lies in some sort of coma and his magic is wild. I believe he might die if he does not wake up soon."

" Hmm, sounds bad. You don't want him moved because any form of magical transport might harm him, and I agree. All right I'll come, but he will still have to be brought here, for any kind of treatment."

" I understand Chuyat. Let's hurry, every second counts"

So they left the stones behind and moved to the spot Dumbledore arrived, and activated portkey together. They arrived at the same place Dumbledore used as starting point, near the Forbidden Forest. They quickly walked to the Hogwarts castle, passing it's massive entrance. Chuyat did not gape around, it was obvious he was here before. Soon they passed through the maze of passages and long dark corridors to the wide doorway into the domain of Mrs. Pomfrey, the Hospital Wing. Alastor Moody opened the door for them, wand ready to fire spells, his magic eye spining wildly.

" What's the password?!" he grunted, looking them suspiciously.After the events during the Triwizard Tournament, he became even more paranoid. Never too careful, he thought often to himself.

" Snickers are great this tme of year, Moody." answered Albus, smiling and he proceeded with introduction " This is my friend, whom I asked to help with Harry's problem. He needs to check his condition to determine if he can do something, so let's not wait any more."

Chuyat followed after Dubledore, right to the Harry's bed. Boy was asleep, no glasses, scar visible under his hair. He then turned to the two men and asked them to give him some space, so that nothing interfered with his scan. He pulled out his wand and begun waving it above Harry and at the same time he was murmuring some strange incantations. He was like that for nearly half an hour, and he was already hoarse and sweating, gasping. As soon as he stopped he collapsed on the bed nearby asking for water. Dumbledore conjured him a glass with a flourish of his wand and gave him to drink. Moody was standing next to Harry, his eye focused on his prone form, as if checking for some kind of damage.He still was not ready to trust anyone besides Dumbledore. Chuyat looked at them tiredly, and Albus knew that Harry was in serious trouble.

" Chuyat, my friend, what did you find out? Will Harry be all right?"

" I'm sorry Albus, you were right to bring me here. Harry is in bad shape and he will have to be moved to the stone circle if I am to help him."

This time it was Moody who spoke, " So did you figure out what's going on with the boy?"

" Yes and no. It's not his magic that is the problem. It's gone wild, yes, probably due to his exposure to the Veil, but it is his mind, or spirit that was thrown out of balance. Without mind, our power goes unchecked and it can harm us. It didn't help that his mind was assaulted by the Dark Lord, and by incompetent lectures in Occlumency."

That caused moody to turn to Dumbledore, " I told you that letting that slimy Slytherin train Harry is a disaster waiting to happen, but you had to insist on your stupid idea that Snape is a good teacher because he is so good at it himself. Bah, it should have been me ."

Dumbledore answered Moody with weary tone. " You know why did it Alastor, we needed to reinstate Snape as one of the favorites to Voldemort, and this task was perfect cover. I counted on Harry to realize importance of his studies with Severus, but he could not resist his petty provocations and he ignored his instructions on purpose, he refused to practice Occlumency every night, instead he actively searched Voldemorts secrets, and that curiosity brought him here." Then he turned to Chuyat, asking " Please explain Harry's condition, what exactly is wrong with him?"

" Like i said, his mind seems to be in coma, but it's his spirit that was thrown out of balance and now his magic is out of control. For a long time it was suppressed by foreign intrusion, a piece of his would be killer, a fragment of Voldemort. In return he gained some of his skills, like parseltongue. Everything balances out in the end, it's a basic law in our existence, you know that. Now that part was cast out,and a new balance of power must be made inside the boy. It will happen on it's own, but his mind must be returned, only then balance wll be restored. My people, as you are aware Albus, are wandwizards like yours. But we still follow the way of our forefathers, of mind and spirit, always seeking harmony and balance in us and in the world of flesh and spirit. Long time ago we used that knowledge and skill to help you, and now we will use it to help Harry. His spirit has been cast out on the spiritual plane, which is usually available only to those who spent their lives training and meditating. They all had the ability since youth, but training was necessary to protect themselves from harmful entities that may be encountered there. Hary is now experiencing a vision of sorts, but he is most probably unaware of happened to him and is trapped within a certain vision, opening himself to contact. I will probably be able to find him, but there are no guarantees. I could sense that he was already in contact with something or someone, but what or who, I cannot say. For now he is safe. I must go back to pepare for the ritual, but he must be brought to the circle. As soon as he is more stable, bring him with you. I believe portkey transfer will not harm him, we are lucky for that. But only you can come with Harry , or I will not come."

"I will do as you say Chuyat, as soon as he is ready . Thank you very much for this." Dumbledore was relived, Harry was not beyond help, and he was convinced that soon he will be back to health, and the bonus was the fact that Voldemort will not have acess to his mind.

Chuyat stood up and walked to the door of the Hospital Wing, while Moody escorted him through the castle and to the Forest. They did not talk, it was unecessary. Befor he left via portkey, Moody looked at him ad smiled, it was a scary sight, even for someone like Chuyat, " Well, good trip to you old man, and thanks for coming."

Old man just nodded and activated his portkey and in the next moment he was gone. Moody turned back and went to the castle. He had his bodygard duty to continue.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6: PEOPLE OF THE MIST**:

Chuyat was back to the stone circle. His trip to Hogwarts lasted less then an hour and half, so night was still covering the dusty plain. He quickly turned eastwards and begun running. In the middle of his run, his form blurred and he became a fourlegged , sleek coyote, dark fur covering his body. He accelerated in his animagus form considerably, swallowing the miles with ease. It was safer to travel like this, as animagus, he was undetectable to possible trackers. And frankly, he enjoyed traveling as coyote, world was much more interesting to observe with his now, much sharper senses.

After a while he reached a certain point, only recognizable to him,and he took his wand and begun cating spells. After a few minutes he seemed to grow satisfied,and simply stepped forward, vanishing without trace.He stepped into the hidden settlement, obviously well protected . It was actually a magically hidden valley, where people miled about and children laughed and played .It was a very different scene from the place where Chuyat stood a moment before. It was a day there, green grass and trees around, blue sky dotted with puffy clouds, birds flying around singing their songs. There were horses around, cows and buffaloes, and some magical animals as well, not any Hagrid would be intersted in, they were harmless. It was place hidden from the rest of the world for the last thousand years, although village would appear from time to time, so legends and stories remained among the nonmagical Indian tribes that traded with them. So they came to be known in those stories as the People of the Mist, because whenever they became visible, mist would cover them from full disclosure.

People of the Mist had several reasons to contact outside world, mainly scouring the entire North America for talented young people to bring them in the village to learn magic and keep the village alive. New people brought new ways of life and ideas, and new children. So some of them would leave back to the outside world, as shamans and healers, only to send their cildren back, or those they took on sa students. They also served to observe the world and keep track of important matters outside. People of the Mist were never totally isolated from the outside world, it would serve no purpose to do so.

But in the last two hundred years they never uncovered themselves, only using their agents outside to monitor changes and preform necessary tasks. One of those was infiltration of new wizards who came from the lands beyond the great ocean, who formed their own hidden society among American muggles. So People gained new knowledge of magic, yet stayed under the radar of American ministry of magic and their magic schools, which they attended, pretending to be muggleborn wizards, it was perfect cover. No Dark Wizard ever found them, because they never even knew of their existence.

They lived in their own world, one of the last remains of the time that was forgotten. And Chuyat was one of them. He moved at brisk pace, among the tents that made the settlements in the valley. They were magically constructed to be bigger on the inside, just like those tents at the world cup during the Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, it was one of the inventions learned from the outsiders. Most inhabitants were natives, members of the now nearly extinct indian race, but there were a small number of ordinary folk, some negroes, and some caucasians, who joined them over the centuries. People of the Mist were not racial purists, nor they shared the idea of purebloods being superior to the muggleborn wizards, and they appreciated the fact that those ideas didn't have a firm hold even among the outside wizard society on the american continent. It certainly would be a trouble for their people out there.

Soon Chuyat reached small clearing between the settlements where a simple wooden pole was stuck in the ground. It was about six feet tall and three feet wide with many carvings on the surface. The biggest was the picture of the eagle eye, size of a childs head, and at the same height as Chuyat's shoulders. He immediately put his hand on it and it started to glow. The glow begun spreading over his entire form and soon he dissapeared in an intense flash of light. Next moment he was in the huge cavern, it's ceiling reaching about hundred feet above, and width was impossible to determine because of the shadows that permeated most of it's volume.Chuyat knew it was connected to many other caves, by the system of tunnels and magical portals, but this was the seat of power and wisdom of his people. This cave was the meeting place of The Elders , the wisest and strongest men and women who led their people because they were chosen to do so. The Elders weren't rulers, rather they greatly reminded of the managers in the companies who made things go smoothly. It was a very simple term to describe them, but suitable. Most important thing was that they could communicate with the spirits and have visions that allowed them to see beyond the visible, thus in their opinion to connect to the spirit of the world which was their sacred guide in their lives, never leading them astray. Their number varied over the years, but it was never less than six or more than eighteen. But six were always present to keep things running while full assembly was required only to decide things that mean life and death for their people.

When Chuyat appeared, there were only seven of them sitting around the fire, that always burned, representing their constant vigilance, a light of understanding in the vastness of ignorance. They had no names when acting as Elders, so despite knowing identities of each other, they never spoke of themselves in the first person neither they adressed each other individually. They acted as a group,as a whole. So when Chuyat approached, they just watched him rising his palms at the level of his shoulders and towards them.

" Greetings honored Elders, I've returned from my journey and I'm bringing you important news." , he spoke loudly and clearly, his voice resonating of the nearby walls.

First Elder on the left chose to respond. " And many greetings to you Chuyat. What knews do you bring before us? " He was an old man, dressed in leather pants only, blue lines on his face, from each eye one to the midle of his cheeks.

" I have been summoned by Albus Dumbledore to vist Hogwarts. He begged me to come to see what happened to his student, the famous Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter." That made all of them to look sharply at him, he had their complete and undivided attention. It wasn't comfortable, but he held their gazes, as was expected from one of their trusted operatives. He told the the tale of the fight at the British ministry, of Prophecy lost and finally of Harry Potter, who was in spirit realm, exposed an helpless.

The next elder who spoke was a woman, middle aged, dark hair and brown eyes, plump. " You want us to allow the strenghtening ritual to be preformed and that we seek his spirit and help him back. Not unreasonable request, for we had begun to worry about their Dark Lord, who may come to endanger our people if he wins his war there. But you could preform these rites yourself , you certainly have the ability and our trust, for a long time. Did you not help Dumbledore on your own against Grindenwald, did you?"

That statement brought sheepish smile on Chuyat's face, " Yes, but this time it's different. During my scan of the boy, I noticed certain irregularities, that all of the operatives of my rank were informd of to report immediately to this council."

Her eyes widened in astonishment, an incredible breach of protocol that served to show how important this information was. One of the Elders rose and left the cave, only to return informing the that full assembly will happen within an few moments. Soon the new Elders started coming, obviously by their own portkeys. Ten minutes passed, and all twelve Elders were there. This century there were only so much of them, because there were no more suitable candidates to fill the remaining six positions.

Chuyat repeated his findings , ending the speech with the same statement as before, " I have scanned the boy and found those irregularities. But I'd like to know what do they mean, if it is possible."

One of the Elders who came later spoke. He was ancient in his appearance, older than Dumbledore, for he used to know Nicholas Flamel, who had used his Stone to keep him young, while they traveled this world for meny years. He was about two hundred and fifty, and had seen many things, and was the one who dicovered this mystery Chuyat stumbled upon. It must have been fate that Dumbledore was also friend of Flamel.

" Yes, you may know, as we decreed to inform any agent that makes contact with the person who had those irregularities. We managed to find only three so far, in the last century and half. I was the first. It happened around hundred and fifty years ago when I joined one of the small tribes as shaman. They found a man in the woods, bleeding, robbed, only armed with sword. We followed the trail he left behind and discovered several men dead, some by sword some with broken heads. He fought well, but they had guns, and so they won. Survivors took his belongings leaving their comrades to rot, cowards. Hunters brought him to me and I managed to heal him, with no magic. I didn't want to expose the extent of my powers yet. The man recovered quickly, only three days passed an he was on his feet, by the end of week he was fully healed. It was the first thing that made me curious, so I managed to scan him under the pretense of checking his health. He had no scars at all, and he should have. Another sign.

For some reason he joined their tribe, became one of them,and he was feared and loved by them. His strength was monstruous, I saw him lift a horse or throw a man singlehandedly into the tree, among the branches. He once killed a full grown bear with bare hands. He could run like a horse, jump from great heights, and certanly he was a warrior of great cunnung and skill. Those were happy days, and I befriended him, his name was Cordell. During the years he showed certain resistance to magic, especially mind arts, and I found out he could not remember who he really was, or where did he come from. That much he was willing to share. He wasn't aware of his magic powers, that wer great but hidden deep within, and was different from mine, ours. It did not seem human, at least not fully.He was different, yet not. His blood run red like ours, but he healed too well. But one day he left, and after that I did not think I would see him ever again.

But thirty years later I saw him in one of the muggle towns, he was trader, but he did not look a day older. I confirmed his identity magically. He didn't recognize me, I have altered my appearance. And ever since then we managed to track him from time to time, he traveled far and we didn't have so many agents to follow him so there were many gaps. Next sighting was in the state of New York, 1970. He had a car accident, someone shot his tire. He was severely injured, internally and had broken both legs in several places. Someone was paying for his care at the private clinic, but he walked out of there after two weeks, like nothing happened. He visited his supposed sister, Mrs. Evelyn Flaumel. Deeper investigation into her past has shown no results, no visible money trail, yet she was rich. But in France our people found trail of Cordell in the 18th century, same name, he posed as minor noble. That as first proof of his unnatural longievity, over three centuries old man-or was he something else. So in New York he was joined by a short fellow named Random, who visited Mrs. Flaumel on a few occasions in the past, calling her sister and holding parties at her home. He was hunted by some men, only we took memories of the house maid, their bodies were not human, although she didn't see them clearly, but¸their hands were adorned with spikes.

Next day after the fight with mysterious attackers, Cordell and Random vanished without trace, not even magic could find them. Seven years later, Cordell, or rather Carl Corey now, appeared out of nowhere, stabbed in the stomach, in his old house. His friend and attorney Bill Roth took him to hospital, and for the first time he displayed some of his hidden power, he vanished from his room right in the front of the nurse who claimed he became two dimensional and disappeared in a rainbow. And ever since he didn't come back. "

Chuyat was confused, "So how does Harry Potter fit into this?"

" Cordell lived after the World War II in London, as an intelligence agent for US. Knowing who were Potter's parents we can safely assume he was his grandfather, and father of Lily Potter, who was very powerful witch. And they all share same eyes.

But I digress, we kept watching Mr. Roth who was our last link to Cordell. And it paid off.

Few years later, a new individual came to him, callinfg himself Merle Corey and he started the college studyng computers. He was excellent student, olympic class runner, and his friends were Lucas Raynard, and Gail Lampoon and his girlfriend was

Julia Barnes. He never showed any magical powers, but neither he was in the situaton where he needed them, except for the annual atempts on his life, every April 30 in seven years he was there. But his friend Lucas, showed an amazing display of strength during his fight with some bikers, he lifted one of their motorcycles and threw it at them, not an easy thing when the bike is over 500 pounds in weight. Merle Corey was obviously more careful, but strange things occured around him . Mrs. Barnes broke up with him later and started searching for teachers about magic, finally meeting some charlatan named Victor Melman, whom we knew of before this, he was lifelong enthusiast with no power. But it seems he got her attention, and later we detected magic occuring in his place. Then Mr. Corey found his former girlfriend dead, and wanished from her apartment.

Our team cleaned after him, finding her killed, and obviously the culprit was some strange animal, that was also dead, killed by Mr. Corey. Further investigation into the nature of the beast was most fruitfull, it was not from our world, and was not magical creature. Where did it come from, that was the question. In the apartment we found traces of raw magic, at the lower end of one wall, probably remains of the portal. was most likely taken through it. A few days later he appeared in the nearby alley, drove in the car to the place of Mr. Melman and dissapeared again, only to come back out of nowhere to see that place was burnt down. Mr. Melman was nowhere to be found after their encounter. Now we started to fear Mr. Corey, people died around him, or wanished without trace.

His next stop was Albuqurque, where he met a man named Dan Martinez, who ended dying soon, last seen driving with him in the car. Later examination of his body was terrifying, there was residue of demonic like posession. We backtracked all of his associates , and Mrs.Lampoon was examined and obliviated, but same thing happened to her, although she was fine – obviously the entity left her to follow Mr. Corey or Mr. Raynard.

Last time we saw Mr. Corey was in the presence of Mr. Bill Roth, his fathers friend. We did not see him afterwards, and about year later Mr.Roth left with his wife ,vanishing from the face of this world. We still can't find him. The only person connected to them is Mrs. Evelyn Flaumel, currently she lives in Las Vegas, as very rich woman, now she calls herself Flora Amberson. Interesting is the fact, that she still looks young, despite being at least fifty. But luck abandoned her a year ago, she had a fight with some would be rapist who ended with broken jaw and arm, while she had shallow knife wound. We managed to seize the knife, for blood sample. Her blood was mostly human, but same energy signature was present as with Mr. Cordell. It was easy to determine that they were indeed related, we had his bloodsamples from previous hospital visits. Ordinary investigation would show nothing amiss, just a rare bloodtype, but magic tests were conclusive on one fact, if their blood was given to another human, he would die. "

It was a lot to take in for Chuyat who listened carefully. " That means she is related to Harry Potter. We could let her know of this fact."

" Maybe, but our proof isn't solid yet. You see, we obviously have strange people living for centuries, with unkown agenda and abilities. Our safety comes first, you understand that Chuyat. They look like us, but they are not human, or at least they are partially human. Mr.Potter may be like them, but who knows what that means to them, maybe she wouldn't care. Certainly she would not be glad to find out she is watched. We must tread carefully. First you will bring Mr. Potter and try to help him. If it works we will teach him to control his mind especilally since he will know of us . "

" I understand, we will train him to protect his thoughts and maybe other things. He will in return protect our secret. And we will have opportunity to examine him to confirm his connection to Mrs. Flaumel and it will give us opportunity to study his body and magic. It will not harm him, yet it will mean a grat deal to us. But what of Dumbledore, he will certainly be curious? "

" He owes us, and you will convince him of necessity of his training with us. Promise him we will return him on time for his return to Hogwarts. We will see how things go when he comes to us."

The rest of Elders did not argue, obviously liking this course of action. A little risk, and potential gain might be enormous. Dumbledore would certainly jump to take their offer. Potter would be trained and protected, and he would learn more about them, his curiosity was too great for him to resist.

After that Chuyat bowed respectfully, turned around and left the cave by the same way he came. He had a job to do. And mystery to solve. He was excited for the first time in many years.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7: REVELATIONS

It was two days later after Dumbledore spoke with his friend Chuyat and it was time for the meeting with the rest of the Order of Phoenix. The atmosphere at the headquarters, the home of Sirius Black, was most grim and while the various members walked around the house starting individual conversations, sharing drinks and news, or busied themselves cleaning around - like poor Weasley kids who were conscripted by their furious mother, the owner of the ancient dwelling was not among them. He never cared about the place anyway. Although he was born into this place, he never truly belonged there. The Blacks were old and powerful , open purists and muggle haters, and Slytherins to boot. But Sirius was their so called black sheep of the family, and among the Blacks he was the white lamb, well not a meek one anyway, he openly defied his family and proved himself a trutworthy and loyal Gryffindor.His life was shattered by betrayal and lies, but now he was back, and one of his oldest friends was with him, Remus Lupin. Right now they were in one of small study rooms in the upper left section of the house.

Sirius was seated in the high backed chair, plush and comfortable, right before the burning fireplace. His face was pale, eyes dark and cold. He was in a bad mood, and drinking something purple, Merlin knows what. Lupin was standing on the other side of the room, checking out books lining the shelves. Most were regular books, but some contained forbidden texts and spells, but for the Blacks it obviously did not matter. Lupin broke the silence.

" So, whose room was this ?"

Question seemed to surprise Sirius who looked back at his friend, " Regulus spent most of his time here, so I guess it was his."

" Really, and you?"

" You know I was gone as soon as possible, and frankly I stayed as far from this house as I could, even between terms at Hogwarts. But yeah, when I was little, I'd sometimes come here to escape the other members of my family, mother especially.Little Reggie spent his last days here, Narcissa said so, only Kreacher was allowed in and little monster never speaks about it."

" I heard he was killed by his fellow Death eaters."

" True. I guess mother's approval could not force him to stay with those sickos, Reg was too soft in the end, always protected and coddled by mum. I bet Bella did it."

" Really, so not all of your family was insane or evil. "

" Well, yes, but I believe Reggie simply found out that Voldie was just a filthy half-blood and being a Black, it was a big no no for him to serve the impure Dark Lord, no matter how powerful or evil he was. My brother was stupid that way, yet I still loved little prick."

"You are still blaming yourself for what happened at the Ministry, aren't you?"

" No I just happen to be sitting here, sipping my drinks, enjoying holidays. C'mon Moony, if I were more careful around that little traitorous elf and if I took that fight at the Ministry seriously, not as chance to have some fun, Harry wouldn't have to come there to save me." His voice was filled with sarcasm and selfhatred, tears started trickling down his cheeks. Lupin was now crouched next to him.

" You know that it isn't all your fault. Yes some mistakes were made, but you must admit that Dumbledore and Snape didn't help much, with their treatment of Harry. What was that man thinking, putting Harry with Snivellus was a disaster waiting to happen. Isolated from us, he obviously took his first opportunity to see us. I'm actually glad he did what he did, he saved your life and destroyed that prophecy. And now we also know what Kreacher did, so another security leak was discovered. And Harry will be fine, you'll see. "

" I guess so. But it still makes me sad to see my godson i was supposed to protect sick while I sit here unable to help. If I were more patient and refused to let Snivelly goad me into recklessness, maybe Bella wouldn't have caught me unawares and Harry would be fine now."

"True, but Padfoot you can't let that bring you down. Harry needs you more than ever and hopefully you will be more careful n the future.It not just about you anymore, you are not alone like before. Now, i think it's time to go downstairs, the meeting is about to begin and I certainly don't want to make Dumbledore wait for us."

That statement required no answer and so both Marauders left . Soon they were n the ground floor and at the entrance to the great dining hall. Everybody was already seated around the table.

The Weasleys were all there, minus Percy who was busy sucking up to the Minister Fudge. Even charlie flew to England from Romania to visit Ron who recently was released from St.Mungo's. Ron and Ginny were next to their mother who kept an hawk eye on both of them, swearing to watch them closely all the time. After her came Fred and George, not necessarily in hat order, they were fighting with their dinner utensils, making mock sounds of battle. Their father Arthur was content to observe them and laugh to himself about their antics.

Then Neville and his grandmother Augusta Longbottom came. She was exceptionally proud of him for fighting like his father used to. It was about time that their family was recognized for their bravery again, not because of pity. She was talking to Mrs. McGonnagall, probably about Neville's grades and career. And finally a dark individual no one talked to, of course, it was Severus "Snivellus" Snape. No need to describe him, scowl adorned his face in usual fashion , he was not a happy man, well never. Probably even more so because Nymphadora Tonks took her fun in mocking him with her metamorphomagus abilities, making herself look like him, with chewing gum and pink hair. No one else seemed to notice this, but they will probably laugh themselves silly. That thought made Snape look even more sour than usual. Moody was of course guarding Harry, and others in the room were not that important, mostly because they rarely came to these meetings.

Sirius and Remus took their seats opposite of the Snape and Tonks, and waited for Dumbledore. It did not take a lot of time, a few minutes later there was a large flash of fire and out of it emerged Dumbledore with Fawkes perched on his right shoulder. He took his seat immediately, " Good evening my friends. I thank you for coming tonight for I have good news to share with he Order.", and was immediately interrupted by Molly Weasley.

" Wait Dumbledore, shouldn't we send my children and young Neville out of the room.? After all they are not members."

Albus merely shrugged, " I don't think so Molly, they certainly showed their courage in the last year and most of all it concerns their friend. And I'm sure they would find out what was this all about from their brothers anyway. So let's continue." These words brought a cheer among the Weasley children, and Neville sat straighter in his chair, all attention on Headmaster. "Where was I? Oh yes I have found help for Harry's condition. That's good news. The bad news is that there is no guarantee of success and most likely Harry won't be back before the next year at Hogwarts has begun."

"Explain." Sharp words erupted from Sirius's mouth, his voice grim and dangerous.It was very rare to see him being so openly hostile towards Dumbledore, but everybody knew where he was coming from. He was just told that his godchild will not be back for months from god knows where and spend time with whom no one could even begin to guess.

" Yes, you are right Sirius, I should explain. As you all know Harry suffered bad aftereffects of being partially pushed through the Veil at the Department of Mysteries. He was supposed to die instantly , yet he did not. Instead he ended in coma of sorts, his magic gone wild. Poppy examined him and said there was nothing she could do. But she made it obvious that something must be done soon or else he would perish. In the light of my suspicions as to what is going on with Harry I contacted an old friend who has much experience in matters of mind and magic. He confirmed my theory, and added some new information that even I did not think of."

The other people in the room were rather curious by that statement, it was not an everyday occurence that Albus Dumbledore did not know something. Lupin was impatient, yet calmly asked of him to explain himself.

Dumbledore took a sip of his tea, and then did as asked.

" My contact examined Harry immediately upon arrival, while Moody and myself were present and he confirmed my theory about Voldemorts essence being gone from harry and throwing his magic in imbalanced state. But the real reason Harry did not wake up was that he also was spiritually absent so to speak."

That information was met with group frown, and murmur of some individuals. They were rather hesitant on this matter of spirits, because many did not believe in such phenomenons. Yes, they knew of ghosts and the undead, and similar categories of magical beings, or entities, but spitituality was not high on their list of daily concerns.

On the other hand, Lupin was not so sceptical- spiritual side of life held an important place in his life because he was werewolf. And every werewolf was a host to the spirit of that animal-and all of the weres were bound by it's qualities even as humans. The packs of werecreatures were often led by spiritual guides, talented members of the pack who could have visions and unite the pack. So he was not so unfamiliar with the concept.

So he asked Dumbledore to clarify.

" Headmaster, are you implying that Harry has some kind of spiritual power? I'm asking because he never showed any signs of such abilities in the past, neither his parents."

" Are you so sure of that Remus? Think of Harry's visions this year, while is true that they were result of his connection with Voldemort, it is also true that his abilities were awakened as result of that link-by forcing his link to Harry, Voldemort also helped strenghten Harry's spiritual abilities. Thus, when the link was gone, Harry was left in the void of spirit realm."

" I see. Your friend can bring him back in his body again, can't he? "

" He should be able to."

Sirius asked the other question, sounding quite worried. " If that works, why would Harry have to stay away that long? Why not have him back immediately after you wake him up?"

Dumbledore had an apologetic look on him when answering, " Because my friends asked to.

Before further questioning, they explained the necessity of their demand. Harry has unvillingly developed spiritualabilities that may cause him harm in the future if he doesn't learn how to control them. I agreed, it's for his own good, and while there he will be safe from Voldemort and they agreed to teach him more about self defense, including Occlumency."

That was enough for everbody apparently so Dumbledore rose, " I guess this is enough for now and I must depart to see if Harry is ready. You all know what to do meanwhile, stay alert and watch for Voldemort or Death Eaters. Now, I bid you good night and farewell.", then he left via Fawkes's firetransport.

Most of the Order left as well, only Weasleys and the last Marauders stayed . They had dinner together, discussing various topics, mostly avoiding talk about Harry. Soon the Weasley family went home, and Lupin stayed with Sirius talking and planning till late. There was nothing they could do but wait and pray for Harry.

_Later, The Burrow_

Weasley family was back from the meeting at the Grimmauld's Place after helping Sirius and Remus to clean up. Everybody was a bit down after the events of this summer and Molly Weasley especially so. She was always very protective of her children, including Harry. But now, her protective streak was in overdrive, she begun working them hard this summer. Her logic was simple, if they work hard, they won' have time to go away and put themselves in danger. It was a wonder she didn't figure out this before.

On the other hand, her kids weren't happy with her methods of keeping them safe. Especially the twins. Fred and George were actually eager to go back at Hogwarts. Ron and Ginny too, but mostly they wantd to meet Harry again, alive and well. Ron was a bit apprehensive, he was imaginng Harry becoming unhinged like that batty Trelawney. Visions never appealed to him, particularily after those brain things –that was a living nightmare, because he was partially still selfaware at the time, despite hallucinations, but unable to control himself. He still woke in the middle of the night, a silent scream on his lips. At St. Mungo's they told him about posttraumatic flashbacks he would be experiencing, but was assured they would fade in time. Wizards did not believe in psychiatric counseling, since magic was able to fix almost anything. Ron was beginning to think that Hermionemight have been right about closemindedness of magical society.

Ginny was helping her mother in the kitchen, aware of her idea of constant supervision, and her mother obviously thought that she needed even more protection than her brothers. She also resented her mothers accusation that she followed Harry only because of her crush towards him. She went with him because she believed in the rightness of his actions and also she really hated that hag of High Inquisitor. It was great pleasure to hear she was driven mad by Centaurs. She was frightened at the Ministry, but also she felt the rush of battle and enjojed it- it was her chance to prove herself, as powerful, of pure blood, and she did held her own for a while

Soon, all of the kids were upstairs, joined by their brother Charlie. They were in the room that belonged to twins, since it was the biggest.It was Ron who spoke first.

" Hey, do you really belive that Harry will be fine? I reckon he will, buit that visin thing gives me creeps, I still have not forgotten what those brains did to me! "

The twins took their opportunity, " Poor little Ronnie, he was so happy and giddy, even denonced his love for Chudley Cannons! ", and burst in laughter.

Ron's face went deep red. " Shut up, I wasn't myself , it was those things! "

" We know Ronnie, it's just so easy to tease you. But you shouldn't worry about Harrykins, he was in the worse situations and got out in one piece." It was Fred, or George, well whoever it was, it was the right thing to say.

Ginny took the opportunity to ask Charlie if he ever heard of similar stuff. Charlie merely shrugged, grinning.

" Well, kids, I am not that much older than you, but, yeah, when you work with dragons you hear stuff. In Romania they have a lots of folk stories, most aren't much different from our legends but they all say the same-it's a rare thing to delve in the spiritual real and for the untrained people even deadly or worse. Some things there just wait for the fool to come to use him , and you can never be really sure whom you are dealing with. It's easy to conceal your true nature ther, at least from the inexperienced people. Even magic is present ther, shortly it is a distorted reflection of our world., which is a weird place to start with anyway."

Ron was not thrilled. " Blimey, Harry could be driven bonkers out there. I wish we could do something. Mom is going to work us till death, I can't believe it, but I am actually barely waiting to go back to school."

Ginny teased him some more. " You actually want to go back to school already ? Hermione must be rubbing onto you, or is it the fact that you want her to rubb you?"

Ron couldn't take it and jumped on her to teac her a lesson, while twins egged them on, to fight. Charlie just watched.

It was good to be home again.

_Later, Hogwarts Castle_

Dumbledore was finally ready to go. He sent message to Chuyat confirming his arrival and was informed in return that everything was ready for ritual. Minerva was away on some business , most of the teachers were actually sent on various tasks so that they would not be here to witness his leaving with Harry.

When he reached the main entrance, Moody was already there watching over Harry. A short not exchaned between them, and Dumbledore was off, Harry's body levitating after him. Soon they reached the edge of the protective barrier and were able to portkey away, and Dumbledore did not hesitate since every second counted.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 8 : THE RITUAL 

When Dumbledore arrived with Harry, Chuyat was waiting for them.

" Greetings Dumbledore" he said, while gesturing to him to follow. " I will explain the ritual , since you are going to participate in Harry's retrieval anyway. " Dumbledore was prepared so he merely nodded showing his agreement. Darkness was well set arond them, fires easily visible in the distance. Chuyat continued his explanatory speech.

" The fire you see from here is actually an occult barrier my people set up for this occasion. The outer shell, so to speak, is actually a containment quadrant, while inside is a portal designed in the shape of pentagram. It is designed to let us pass in the spirit realm, while the quadrant is designed to keep in anything that might come thorough after us or with us. It is a standard procedure for this kind of thing, as our past experiences have made us to be extremely cautious."

Dumbledore was impressed with their setup and skill. He always appreciated serious approach to magic. Many young wizards have perished by being careless and in hurry. His friends were not and it gave him hope for Harry. They were already near the place where the rite was supposed to occur. Chuyat hurried forward to check with his people if everything was ready. He soon gestured to Dumbledore to enter the pentagram, which glowed with bright flames that made it's outline. Same was with the quadrant as well. Chuyat's people were situated outside the quadrant, four per it's point, sixteen of them. The pentagram was reserved for Chuyat, Dumbledore and Harry. Following Chuyat's instruction, Dumbledore levitated Harry's body in the centre of the mystical star, while Chuyat took position on the upper point and Dumledore in the left lower point. It seemed odd, but that's the way it worked. Chuyat decided to explain further proceedings.

" Dumbledore, listen carefully. My colleagues are starting to chant the spell necessary to start the ritual and erect the containment barrier, while we are going to drink a special potion that will allow us to enter the spirit realm. This pentagram is already imbued with necessary spells and power to open a doorway for us to pass. Harry is in the centre as he is our target, and will automatically return to his body on the way back. You are already aware that things out there will be highly unusual and strange, but also know this – we will not be seeing the same things , while we may see each other we will be seeing different enviroment in which we will be moving around. Do not let that distract you, and if you notice something approaching you or looking like someone you knew , be cautious, since most of the good natured stuff out there will not even notice you, opposite is with the dark , malicious energies and entities. "

Dumbledore merely nodded in the sign that he understood his warnings. He wasn't exactly a novice with this stuff. He could hear the chanting now, and power was rising around him. He did not let that disturb his concentration. Seeing Chuyat drink his potion he did the same. Now fires changed in colour, becoming ethereal blue white , more like lightning now, while pentagram begun pulsing in deep purple beat, like a heart of giant below his feet. Power begun to build in shorter , stronger bursts, pulsing faster and faster. His heart begun to match the rythm of power, while blood rushed to his head. His eyes were beginning to see shapes in the air , forming a bright dome around him. It was very similar to protective barriers at home, seen under his mage sight, but more chaotic, animals, stars, trees, clouds-everything and nothing, sharp then blurry , sound not heard but seen. All of it pulsed and meshed around them, mesmerizing him, making impossible to look away. And suddenlly all of that froze for the second , and then exploded like a mini nova and everything rushed towards him, blinding him and overloading his all other senses and suddenly he was lying on the pavement of King's Cross train station.

Dumbledore was blinking furiously trying to get his bearings. The ritual was quite intense experience for him , it made him little disoriented and slightly nauseous, just as if he was exposed to the toxic fumes of some failed potion and was drugged senseless. The feeling of disorientation passed away, his strength returning to his limbs. The station seemed deserted, but for the red train on it and shapes floating arond, more like shadows of the ghosts instead of the ghosts themselves. The station itself was not strange, but somehow colours were there yet not, like two pictures that are transpatrent and laid one over another but slightly mismatched. Suddenly he realised that one thing was missing, no sound at all. Now remembering the warning from Chuyat, he relised he was seeing something connected to his regular life. But where was Harry ? In the end he decided to follow his instinct and walked thorough the barrier into the muggle London. He was surprised again. It was not the modern London he was seeing, but London from the beginning of the twentieth century, people, now visible, wore old fashioned cloaks and canes with ciliders upon their heads, women in high collared dresses with broad hats and embroidery upon their clothes as well. He realised he was seeing the London as it was when he was much younger and when wizard fashion easily matched that of muggles- that time was perfect for young wizard or a witch to enter the muggle pub or opera hall, yet not to be noticed as different from regulr folk. Dumbledore remembered those times fondly, how he enjojed exploring muggle world in all of it's glory. Carriages were not alien to wizards, but first automobiles were a scandalous achievment- muggle magic , some said. And Albus even tried to drive, but not succesfully, he was rattled easly by the explosions of the machine. It was almost perfect rendition of the London, but whenever he ventured to close to the people or the buildings they would loose the colour and shape, becoming more like smoke. He decided to move around, looking for any signof Harry or Chuyat. He soon found a small park where children played, but stayed away from them, he did not want to draw attention on himself . He found Chuyat sitting under the tree, an old oak, autumn leaves , in yellows and reds , falling on the ground.

He rose slowly, " Hello Dumbledore, you have found me already." That statement amused Albus somewhat, and he responded in kind. " And I was not supposed to, was I ? "

Chuyat begun walking. " No, you were not supposed to meet me so soon. By the way I can see you rather clearly and I am also seeing the same thing as you around us, the muggle London from the beginning of the twentieth century, wich means only one thing."

Dumbledore was worried. He did not like where this was going. " Are you saying that we are being manipulated by someone or something ? "

Chuyat nodded affirmatively. " Yes, exactly so. And it is very powerful, considering it managed to impose your perception over mine. And , no, I do not know who or what is it, since I have never heard of something like this ever happening. "

Dumbledore understood that they were esentially tapping in the dark. " So how do we proceed from here? "

Chuyat was silent for a while, frown marred his visage. " My best guess is that you are the one to guide us to Harry, since you found me. Best thing to do is that you concentrate on him, try to reach him, while I will follow you. You know him better than I do anyway. "

Dumbledore was already on it. If he was seeing London from his memories, than he must remember Harry from the past. First as he was born, then when he was a toddler at Godric's Hollow, and later at the Dursleys doorstep. Finally his happy face at Hogwarts, first year full of new friends and wonder of magic. Second year was sign of dark times ahead, but Harry persevered and prevailed in the end. It amused him greatly to tell him that only a true Gryffindor could have drawn that sword out of Sorting Hat. That was the most beautiful doubletruth , it did not mean just the member of the Hogwarts House, it meant that only true blood descendant of Godric could wield his weapon. What an irony, scion of Gryffindor with the tongue of Slytherin.

The third year was a great test for Harry, a test of character- he did have capacity for hate and anger but also for mercy-the only quality Tom was devoid of. Two boys, so alike, yet such a crucial difference. It was amazing how similar childhoods they had, yet they were as day and night. He thanked gods that he didn't have a new Dark Lord in the making.

The last two yars at Hogwarts proved quite disastrous. Tom proved himself capable of penetrating his defenses , it was clear that his time was coming to an end. He only hoped he could still live long enough to recitfy his mistakes.

While his mind wandered, the enviroment shifted bringing them in the area that h immediately recognised as Little Whinging, Privet Drive Nr. Four. He stopped at once, observing the representation of Dursley household.

Sun was high in the skies, beating mercilessly on them, heat causing them to sweat. Birds chirped, cats miled arond, neighbours going about their bussines. It seemed so real.

" This is the place Chuyat. Harry grew up in this house."

" I see. You do understand that this is not an ordinary illusion, everything is too real- sond, colour, even neighbours. Yet it should be less defined, blurred, and we shuold not be seeing the same thing. Someone is playing around, and surely it is not Harry-he simply does not have the power nor knowledge ."

" I see what you mean, but we don't have much choice. I belive whoever it is or whatever it is, they wanted us to find him quickly , maybe they wanted to help him."

" Highly unlikely, but as you said, we don't have a choice. Do you know where exactly he might be? "

" Yes, follow me."

Thus Dumbledore entered the house, Chuyat right behind him. They passed through the back and in the garden. And Harry was there, digging rocks, huffing heavily, obviously tired from hard work under the hot glare of the sun. But he made no movement as they approached.

Dumbledore was worried, so he spoke to Chuyat again. " What is wrong? Why he does not notice us? "

" It is not that simple Albus. This is hi smemory, a private place we were not supposed to be in. He is caught in a repetitive loop of sorts, not an unusual thing, most people retreat in this kind of place, where they feel safe, no worries, just mindles tasks to preform. It is away to deal with terrible shocks, similar to coma actually."

" And how we are supposed to bring him out of this?"

" Well, we have to somehow distract him long enough to impose oursleves in his memory, so we can communicate with him and convince him to go with us. Now watch this. " And Chuyat threw a stone towards Harry and it bounced back , deflected by some invisible barrier.

" What was that?"

" Our problem Dumbledore. We can't approach Harry through this barrier. It's too strong for me,certainly for you as well. And someone clearly put it there. "

" Harry maybe ? "

" I don't think so. It is very powerful, and to perfect. He might have erected something like this on instinct, but not as well as this. "

" Is there any other way to reach him in there ? "

" Yes. See upwards. "

Dumbledore rose his eyes skywards, and immediately noticed a shape flying. Big hawk, gliding on the currents, slowly making circles above them. " I presume this is your spirit guide ? "

" Yes, Magrath has been with me for many years. Spirit guides have greater abilities in this place and can do many things we cannot. Unfortunately, not even he is able to reach Harry. But I think you can do something about it."

" What is it ? "

" Think of your familiar, the phoenix. "

" Of course. Fawkes is immortal mystical being, his spiritual powers are immense, and he is my bonded familiar, I should be abel to call him even here." And he started humming a song, similar to Fawkes's trilling. For a while nothing happened, but suddenly Fawkes appeared in the brightflames and took his perch at Dumbledore's right shoulder.

" Hello Albus" he spoke in calm, clear and deep voice, " it is a true pleasure to meet you here. "

Dumledore just stared in wonder, unable to speak at first. " A wonder, we can understand each other here. I always knew you could understand people, and was sad we could not understand you in turn. "

Fawkes merely ruffled his feathers and responded in kind voice. " Rules are different here, besides, you did understand me, just not so clearly as here. I assume you want me to get Harry out of there? "

" Yes, Fawkes if you please. "

Fawkes merely turned his gaze upon Harry and dissapeared in the burst of flame. Only to return back, an impression of scowl upon his head. " This is most strange Albus. I could not reach him. And by all things I should have. "

Chuyat was curious about that. Dumbledore explained about phoenix tears and how Fawkes once healed Harry, creating a link between them, faint, but enough for Fawkes to reach him anywhere in the existence, so to speak. Dumbledore was clearly worried, even frightened. Anything powerful to block a phoenix,must be out of this world on he powerscale, a godlike being. Closest thing he ever encountered to this day wer the demonic forces of Grindenwald, but even they could not do this.

Suddenly, something caused the shrubs to part. They turned their gazes there, only to see a serpent slythering, it's tongue flickering around. It glided graciously towards them. It was all black, scales glistening in the sun, yet it was obvious it was not an ordinary snake – it had only one eye, red ruby with no iris, it glowed with inner light that had sort of hypnotic quality , you had to look and could not look away once in it's focus.Then it spoke, releasing the power of and thunder and earthquake, forcing theme on their knees.

" So, the mortals have finally arrived. You have come for the boy no doubt , but you came rather quickly . It must be that She guided you here. Nevermind. What should we do now, hmmm? "

Chuyat was the first to answer. " I dont know who or what are you, but I assure you, we do not mean any harm. We just want Harry to return to his body. There are many people willing to hurt him while he can not defend himself."

" I know that already. " This time, serpent sounded annoyed, but it's voice was now in normal tone,male, little sarcastic.

" I do not know what manner of being this thing is, but it is not a snake for sure. I cannot properly perceve it. " It was Fawkes who spoke these words, nervously observing the entity, it was customary for a phoenix to dislike the serpents.

The serpent just laughed, a trace of malice and mockery in it's voice. " So the bird is percepitve after all. As expected, you are an immortal after all, but do not presume to judge me your limited view of the universe."

It was Dumledore who spoke next, careful to not offend the serpent, who was obviously powerful enough to harm them with so much as an eyeblink.

" Why are you here, interfering with Harry ? He is just a boy, of no value to someone like you – a being of your power was not encountered since the time of Merlin. "

The serpent regarded Albus calmly before responding. " Heh, a wise old man. Such a cliche, if there ever was one. True, he is of no true value to me, but for the sake of curiosity on my behalf, and a bet too. The final outcome is a small thing to consider, but for you it may mean a line between the victory or doom. I grow tired of this talk, yes, take the boy with you, it is time for game to go on."

Suddenly , everything around them was swept away in the storm of shapes and colours, like a painting being washed away. And they to were caught in this storm, till they passed out. Darkness claimed all.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9: THE SLEEPER HAS AWAKENED**

When the serpent being said it's goodbyes, fires of the pentagram suddenly rose high in the night, their shine magnified many times more than the moment before and then they faded out of existence.

Such occurence was not expected by the guardians outside the quadrant. They rose on their feet, bodies tense and wands ready to defend from a very possible attack.

It happened from time to time, that something would come from the other side, malevolent, hungry for blood and pain. And sometimes it would succeed in it's escape, leaving death and chaos behind. And sometimes, it would actally posess someone who dared to enter the spirit realm, which made it even more dangerous. Thus the quadrant and the guards.

All of a sudden, pentagram burned brightly again, and Dumbledore and Chuyat were on their feet, while Potter was coming to his senses, blinking furiously. He was helped from the ground by Dumbledore, who also gave him his glasses back, knowing that Harry was practically blind without them.

Harry immediately recognised his headmaster. " Professor Dumbledore ! ", he exclaimed, " What is happening ? Where is everybody ? How is Sirius ? I know it was wrong to go to the Ministry, but we had no choice, Sirius would have died ! "

Dumbledore smiled, trying to calm Harry down. " Relax Harry, everybody is fine. Some of your friends were treted at St. Mungo's, but are perfectly healthy by now. It was you who we were worried about. How are you feeling, right now ? "

Harry's face was picture of confusion and contemplation. " But..., I am fine professor. ", he then took his glasses off, studying them carefully, " are you sure these are mine professor, since I can't see well with them on. "

Dumbledore frowned, worry crept on his face. " I am sure they are yours Harry, since I took them myself and kept them with me all the time you were unconscious."

" I was unconscious ? For how long ? "

" For almost three weeks Harry. You were practically nearly dead. "

" Weird ."

" What is weird Harry ? "

" Well, I can see all right without my glasses now, and I feel great, a little hungry, but great nonetheless ! "

There was a look of speculation on Dumbledore. " I would not worry about it too much Harry. You were exposed to heavy dosages of powerful magics, plus you are still a developing young wizard, so it may be a natural development . But my friends will check you out to see if anything is wrong with you. "

Harry took that as a sign to look around. He noticed several strange witches and wizards around. One of them was coming their way. He looked pretty old, not like Dumbledore, but still.

Dumbledore was aware of Chuyat approaching, and introduced them to each other.

" Harry, meet Chuyat, my old friend who helped me to wake you up. He already knows you. Now, he must check your condition, so please listen to him. "

Harry decided to follow headmasters instructions. There was no need to complicate things. In the end it didn't take long. The man just told him to stand in certain way while he waved wand around him, asked him a few weird questions, and that was it. They went back to headmaster.

" I take it that everything is all right with Mr. Potter ? ", asked Dumbledore. Chuyat merely nodded in agreement. " You may talk to him now, he is completely clean of any influences, there is no danger anymore. Please, remember our deal. "

Harry was confused. Influences, danger and what kind of deal was it about. He had a feeling it was about him. He followed Dumbledore to the little formation of tall. big rocks, and waited till he finished casting a set of some spells, probably against listening and what else. He wondered if he was ever going to learn something like that.

Dumbledore decided to start the conversation. " Harry , there is much to talk about, so let us begin. I already know what happened at Hogwarts and at the Ministry I believe that some explanations are in order. You see, Voldemort set you up. He wanted to gain access to the Prophecy, but could not reveal himself. So, he used the link between you two , the scar, to draw you there and force you to bring him the orb. Luckily you did not go by yourself and managed to destroy it and survive long enough till we came to the rescue."

When Dumbledore mentioned his scar, Harry realised that it did not hurt anymore. Now it felt like any other scar he used to have. Maybe it will dissapear now.

" Why me again, would it not have been easier to use a Ministry employee ? "

" Ah, it is not simple to take the prophecy. You see, the only people able to take it are those whom it is about, otherwise it would not be readable. "

" I should have known it was about us. Can you tell me more about it ?"

" Of course, I planned on telling you this anyway, eventually. It is a sad story, begun around your birthday. I was at Hog's Head, in one of the backrooms provided by my brother Aberforth. I was using it to conduct interviews of the possible candidates for the teaching positions at Hogwarts. It is a tedious job, to find suitable teachers, with necessary qualifications , both professional and moral. "

Harry was sceptical. Snape was not suitable for teaching, no matter how good he was at potions. " Who was it that you interviewed professor ? " . He hoped it wasn't Snape. It would be horror to discover that Snape actually got the job on fair based decision. Somehow he could not see Dumbledore as so ... blind, and cruel.

Dumbledore smiled ruefully. " It was Mrs. Trelawney. She was applying for the position of Divination. "

" What ! That woman is senile and a complete fraud ! "

" I was of the same opinion when we talked back then. "

"Then why did you hire her ? I mean, why even talk to her? "

" She was descendant of the famous seer, Cassandra, who made many predictions and they always came true. Alas, Sybill was dissapontment. I almost immediately saw she was magically rather weak, had a drinking problem, and delusions of grandeur concerning her predicative ability. Yet, when I was to send her away, she fell in the trance and spoke the prophecy, in the voice that wasn't hers and resonated with power. It was clear that she spoke true prophecy, but I how I was to know that. And unfortunately, one of the spies that worked for Voldemort was there and overheard the first part before I discovered him and sent him away. "

Harry was partially amused and in the other half mad. What a stupid thing to happen, and it screwed his life. Maybe he should push that drunk bat down the stairs to the Astronomy tower.

" Will you tell me the Prophecy professor ? "

" Yes, I realise now that I should have done so before, but I always procrastinated believing you were to young to shoulder such burden. But now , it is a moot point. Yes, I won't tell you the right wording, but the essentials. She spoke of the child born as the seventh month dies, by the parents that defied Voldemort thrice, and that the child will have power to defeat him, but not what kind of power, and that the Dark Lord will mark it as his equal. "

Harry was now incredulous. " So Voldemort killed my parents and tried to off me, a baby, just because some prophecy said so ? I can't believe it, and he did not even hear all of it ! "

There was some amusement written in Dumbledores features. " Yes, I agree, but Tom was always so obsessed with signs and portents. And I can tell you, you were not the only candidate , because another baby had parents who defied Voldemort thrice and was born at the end of July, that year. "

Harry was thinking hard, but then he realised who else had birthday close to him. " It's Neville! ", he exclaimed excitedly.

" Yes, Mr. Longbottom was the other one. His parents were also enemies of Voldemort, fearsome pair of Aurors who faced him three times and survived."

" I heard what happened to them. But why me then, why not Neville? " There was a note of envy in Harry's voice. It resounded with so many what ifs, he could have had parents who loved him. But finally, Harry shook his thoughts away, because he knew Neville. He was loyal and strong, and also knew the pain that was in some way even worse – his parents were not dead, but were reduced to the empty shells, mere shadows of what they were once. A torment for the boy who wanted to talk to them, to have them recognise him and tell hi how proud they were. No one deserved that fate, death was better.

Dumbledore merely sighed. " We will never know , but if I were to guess, he saw you as more similar to him, a half blood, descended from powerful parents, but half blood anyway. While Neville was not. But in the end, it was my fault that he even found about the prophecy. I should have been more careful, since I knew he was spying on me. " . Guilt was present in his voice, apology spoken as well.

Harry was busy digesting this information, many emotions were raging in his thoughts- rage, sadness, incredulity, in the end it was determination that won out.

" I don't care about mistakes in the past professor. There was no way you could have known what would have happened that night. And it is Voldemort who did those things – he killed my parents, and Merlin knows how many other people too. I realise that I am not the only orphan he created, and the only difference was that I have survived to grow strong enough to fight him, like my parents and their fiends. "

Those words were true. Fight at the Ministry showed that Death eaters were indiscrimminate when it came to their victims. Children, adults, muggles, wizards, squibs- they killed everybody who were against them and their Master, and he was not their ony target, his friends were too slated to die, either as mudbloods or as blood traitors.

" Thank you, my boy " , said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling again, " it's a true joy to hear such words from you. I can tell you without doubt that your parents are proud of you. You sounded just like them , when they were alive."

Harry smiled back. " Thank you professor. Please tell me what was going on after the Ministry till now, if you can. "

" Of course Harry. Well, after the loss of the prophecy, and our arrival , Voldemort was forced to expose himself in order to save some of his followers. Thus your actions did harm him in a way. After that fiasco, he is now forced to stay under the radar, which slowed him down in his quest to regain power and followers. You and your friends have bought us time to prepare for the war, by now The Order has been fully reactivated, and our allies notified of His return. Our information network is also operational, but not yet fully.

Unfortunately, you were not able to leave unscathed from this. Although, in hindsight, I belive it was the best thing that could have happened. You see, when you apparated to save Sirius, you were partially pushed thorough the Veil of Shadows, which is a death sentence for anybody. But, not for you. "

" How's that professor ? My mother protected me against Voldemort, not that thing. "

" Exactly. You already know of the link between the two of you, and how it was formed. Well, the Veil has exorcised his essence from you, instead of yours, thus effectively breaking the link you two had. I believe that you will not have any visions and troubles from the scar anymore. "

Those words were a true gift for Harry. His face was lit with happines. No more Snape torturing him, no more disturbing visions from the deranged psycho in his head. Yay him.

" Then, what are we doing here professor? "

" I was just going to tell you about it. Due to constant strain on your magic caused by the essence of the Dark Lord, and by being forced to link with him, you were thrown out of balance when that link was abruptly broken. In order to survive, you fell in a coma of sorts, and your spirit was accidentally thrown out of your body and into the spirit realm, a place of visions, nightmares and such.

So, not knowing what to do with you, I called my friend Chuyat to help you. He and his people are very skilled in the matters of spiritual balance and visions. They devised this ritual , which we preformed to bring you back, since you were not able to do so by yourself "

" Why I wasn't able? "

" You weren't aware of your condition. You had no previous training and no experience at all, except when contacted by Voldemort. When we found you, you were in the garden at the Dursleys, doing chores. "

" I was ? I guess habits really die hard. " . Grimace on his face was certainly indicator how much he disliked that memory.

" Yes, they do. Now , when we tried to get your attention , we could not. There was a barrier of sorts that prevented us from reaching you. Not even Fawkes was able to help, because something very powerful took interest in you. "

" What was it ? " . The question came in a quiet whisper, a note of apprehension present as well. Harry knew he was in for a trouble in the future, he just knew.

" It appeared as a serpent, one eyed, black, medium sized. It spoke to us rather condescendingly, not caring about our power. And Fawkes was able to tell that it was not a serpent, it just chose to appear as one. It was more powerful than him, to be able to confuse his senses. And to be frank with you Harry, nothing short of a god would be able to do so. Or a very powerful demon, not that I ever heard of someone like that. "

Harry merely nodded , gulping uneasily. There was something out there even scarier than Voldemort, and it noticed him. Not good, not at all. " What did it want with me ? "

" It refused to say, just a curiosity on it's part. It mentioned something else, that there was another one, like him, involved in your situation, but we do not know who or what that might be. "

" What are we supposed to do now professor ? "

" I am going back to Hogwarts, but you must stay with Chuyat, he must train you so that something like this does not happen again. Also , you will be safe with his people, and they will train you in Occlumency further – it is a usefull skill to have. Apparition to, I believe. Maybe some combat training too, we cannot afford anything less. "

" That's great professor. I assume I'll be back before new schoolyear begins. "

" Yes, a week before, to renew the wards at the Dursley home. You need them to keep your protection up. It never hurts to have another way out. "

" I don't like going there , but I guess you are right professor. "

" Now, be careful with Chuyat and his people. They too have shown a great interest in you, not just to help me. They do not wish to fight for us, but they are willing to help you. Something does not add up, but I am sure they mean nothing bad."

" I'll be careful professor. "

" Good. Now thake your wand, and this ring. It is a special summoning ring for Fawkes, he will be able to save you whrever you are. "

Harry took them, and Dumbledore cancelled his secrecy charms. It was time to go.

Chuyat approached them. " I assume that Harry is ready to go, of his own free will? "

" Yes, Mr. Chuyat . " , replied Harry, his face showing determination and a bit of apprehensivness.

" No need for formalities, Harry. Just call me Chuyat. I will be your guide among my people. I must tell you that we are very honoured to help you , and that you will find your stay with us enjoyable. "

Harry was a little relieved to hear his words. Dumbledore smiled at him, giving him a slight nod of encouragement.

" Now, Harry ", said Chuyat, " please, if you would hang onto me, we are going to do a little sideapparition. "

Harry obeyed , stepping closer to him grabbing his shoulder. Chuyat exchanged goodbyes with Dumbledore, and they were gone with a slight sound that reminded of a baloon when it blew.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 10 : NEW PATHS 

Hogwarts was now empty, save for the professors and elves. It was still mostly shrouded in darkness and silence, except for the few flickering lights, giving an illusion of deformed pumpkin prepared for Halloween.

Dumbledore was used to such a sight, it was always like this in the summer. It was the time when the castle was asleep, resting. During that time professors were preforming strengthening rituals in order for the barriers surrounding Hogwarts to stay strong. Most of that task was already finished, it was just his turn to end it.

When he reached the main entrance, stern face of Minerva McGonnagal was waiting for him.

" Albus, welcome back. I hope you have some good news about Mr. Potter. "

" I do, Minerva, but I do not wish to repeat myself so it will have to wait till all professors are together. "

" I see. You will be glad to know that everybody is already here, in the Great Hall. We are all anxious to hear your news."

" Understandable. I can assume that Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin are here as well ? "

" Yes, it was difficult to keep them from fighting with Severus, luckily I still can put a little fear into them. " . She sounded somewhat irritated, which only made Dumbledore laugh a little. In turn she glared at him, so he schooled his face in the proper expression, he promised to keep them in line for her.

They have already reached their destination, the Great Hall. The roof was still active, showing an evening sky, dotted with stars and a moon, already half sized , reminding him of some French cheese. All of the teachers that were trustworthy were there, plus Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black. Naturally they were seated as far away from Severus as possible. Next to Sirius, was Flitwick, diminutive Charms master, and they were silently conversing about something.

Lupin was talking with Hagrid, probably about some magical creature. Severus spoke to nobody, a permanent scowl marring his visage. Madame Pomfrey was talking animatedly with professor Sprout, while Sybil was eating and drinking her customary sherry. Nobody wanted to interrupt her.

First one to notice them was Hagrid. " Profess'r Dumbledore! ", belowed giant man, rising to greet him, " yer back ! How's Harry, is he a'right ? "

It was sign for others to take notice of him, so he greeted everybody and joined them at the table. Minerva took her seat next to him, as usual.

Before another barrage of questions erupted he begun his story. " As you know, I took Harry with me to help him. And it worked . He is all right, healthy, a little hungry. He sends his regards and will be back before summer is over. "

Sirius was not satisfied. " Are you sure my godson is all right ? ".

" Yes, he is, my friends scanned him magically. He is perfectly fine. Luckily, it is as I hoped. "

" What do you mean by that Headmaster ? " , asked Lupin.

" For many years I wondered about the scar Harry received that fateful night. It never healed properly, as it is with such powerful curses. But Harry revealed yet another unusual ability. " . He took a pause to drink his tea.

" Parseltongue, you mean... ". It was Snape.

" Correct, Severus. My suspicions were roused. Voldemort has left a piece of his soul in Harry, like a parasite. Harry was magically hampered, but in return he gained his ability to talk with snakes. Everything has a price. Now, Harry is clean of his influence, the link between them broken. Voldemort will not be able to attack Harry mentally. "

" Great. When is he going to be back ? " . Sirius was really eager to see Harry .

" I will take him directly to Dursleys a week before the next term begins. It is much too risky to do otherwise. "

" What ?! You are still going to send him to those disgusting Muggles ? "

" We have no choice. It is always good to have another option available. "

It was Snape who spoke next. " So , Potter still lives. I assume that there were some trouble involved about his retrieval, the brat is a trouble magnet, if I ever saw one. "

Dumbledore was aware that he was fishing for additional information, not only as a spy, but also as a result of his natural curiosity. Alas, what he wanted to know was far too dangerous, so a little of truth bending was in order.

" You are right Severus. Harry was difficult, but Fawkes was splendid. "

" Explain. "

Excellent. This little piece of information will be enough to satisfy Tom, if he bothered to pry deeper and make Snape more useful. Give a little, to gain some. " Ah, but phoenixes are immortal beings, thus they naturally exist on the line between our world and the realm of infinity that represents death. It was easy for him to follow us there and to find Harry. And they were already connected by his tears, as you know. Thus Harry was sure that Fawkes was real, and it took only an effort of will on his part to come back "

Fawkes nodded, trilling happily and proudly ruffled his feathers. Great act, and everybody bought it. Even Snape, although you never knew what he really thought.

" What next, Headmaster ? " , asked Madam Pomfrey, little uncertainty present in her voice.

Snape snorted derisively. " What next ? It doesn't take much genius to figure out what is going to happen in the next few months. Potter is away, hopefully he will learn to be more careful, but I doubt that. The Dark Lord will be quite sad to hear that he lives, but it doesn't matter to him . He will lay low, trying to discredit rumors of his return, while silently trying to get his old allies to join him again.

Werewolves and other werecreatures rare as they are, are sure to join, mostly because of Greyback. Vampires, not so much, mostly those who used to be wizards, seeking revenge. You can count Dementors in, they are quite fond of him, so to speak.

As for his Death Eaters, most of his loyal followers are already back, willingly or not. New recruits are already coming in, but not as much as he would have liked. He will probably resort to mercenaries, till his allies abroad are ready to join him.

He will leave Fudge alone, since his idiocy is actually helping him. I am afraid that Aurors are awfully underprepared for him, and Unspeakables are simply not numerous enough. Since the war with Grindenwald, our military and law forces are at the lowest strength.

We don't have to worry about Potter or attacks at the Wizengamot. He will lay low until he is ready. Obviously, there are going to be attacks against Muggles, he needs to keep his allies and servants busy, and us too. Our side will be too busy covering up his attacks. "

Everybody was grim at such analysis, but not surprised. Nobody could accuse the Dark Lord of stupidity. Hard times were ahead.

Dumbledore was not a happy man. He knew that many people are going to die before this as over, one way or another.

" My friends Severus was right. So I have decided to include Harry and his classmates in this war. "

That sentence was met with shock of all present, even Snape. But before they managed to express their disagreements, he plowed on.

" Please, calm down everybody. You must know that He will not spare anybody in his way, not even little children. Not after being defeated by one year old baby. And Harry has proved us that with little training , he and his classmates are capable of holding their own, even against seasoned Death Eaters. "

Snape frowned in disagreement. " Excuse me Headmaster, but they were severely underestimated. If they didn't need Potter alive, they would have been killed within a minute. Lucius and Bella alone could have handled them easily. "

" True Severus, but that minute is still sometimes more than enough to save someone. With training, they could last longer, to run or hide, till help arrives, like at the Ministry. They need that training, not to win the war, but to survive. I am tired of seeing children killed, without any chance to survive, just because their parents refused to serve Voldemort. "

" So, you want to teach them how to survive, by running or hiding,or fighting long enough to wait for help ? " , Snape was still skeptic, " I think your idea has some merit, but you can't expect miracles. "

" I don't. I just expect them to be able to think under pressure , no heroics, just so they can escape. "

Sirius was nodding his head , " Yes, Harry and his friends have shown that they can defend themselves, at least for a while. With more training, they could even have some serious chance to fight back. I like it. "

Lupin just asked where they could train the children. Sirius offered his home, since it was heavily warded.

" My home is mostly empty, but my family always appreciated knowledge how to fight. We can set the training grounds there, and many dark spells are written in the tomes of the Black Family. Remus and I are familiar with those, we can teach them to recognize those and right ways to counter them.

It's a shame how Ministry has influenced the schooling in the last fifteen years. Many spells are now labeled as dark, while before they were not. I remember that we were much better prepared to defend ourselves during the first war, even though we weren't much older than Harry . "

Lupin agreed with his friend. " It's true. Padfoot's home is an excellent place to train, and even Molly will have to agree, since we will offer her to come to teach. She is not bad at dueling at all, I've seen what she can do when she gets mad. "

Everyone chuckled at that. Molly Weasly spent most of her life in kitchen, but she still could fight like hellbeast when her family was in danger. Speed of her spellcasting was her greatest asset.

Dumbledore rose slowly. " Good, then it is decided. We will discuss the details later . Everybody is expected to think on the best way to tech the children, then we can start. Goodnight everybody. "

So the people slowly rose from the table, in small groups of two or three. Snape also rose, but Dumbledore stopped him.

" Severus, are you going to Him already ? "

" Yes, he has ordered me to keep him informed of any recent events. "

" But you were not summoned by him , why hurry ? "

" It will leave better impression, of my eagerness to serve. Besides, it's not like he doesn't know of your intentions , it is all the same just like the first time. Only the decision to train those brats may surprise him, but I will try to minimize that fact , maybe by stressing on the fact of their youth and incompetence. Maybe even offering to sabotage their training. "

" A good idea, but do not try too hard. He may suspect something. "

That was an unnecessary warning. So Snape just nodded briskly, marching out of the Great Hall, his cloak billowing behind him. When he reached his private chambers, he immediately locked the door. He did not want anyone barging in his domain, especially not at this moment. His chambers were not large, mostly they served as his private study room, there was small bedroom, bathroom and main room where he spent most of his time. Large shelves filled with ancient and musty tomes, black carpet covered the stone floor. Entire space was in Slytherin style, black, green, serpent motif everywhere. Large fireplace stood in the main room, opposite of the doorway. No windows were present here, just like in the dungeons. Snape was obviously a fan of such decoration.

He quickly opened his wardrobe and pulled his Death Eater cloak and mask. Then he approached his fireplace and cast the powder. It was time to visit the Dark Lord. But not directly.

" Malfoy Manor ! ", he spoke his destination and vanished in the burst of green fire.

She was waiting for him already. Narcissa Malfoy knew of his arrival and has prepared the floo to send him to their Master. This way was safer, he did not want to be tracked by anyone, not even Dumbledore.

" Greetings Narcissa. I am sorry to cut our meeting short, but I must go to see Him immediately. "

" Of course Severus. Floo is already set to his lair. "

" How is my godson ? I know this summer is especially hard for him. "

" I have sent him to France. It was very hard blow to his pride to hear of his father's arrest. Honestly, I do not think that he has ever truly believed that his father served the Dark Lord, and now he is afraid. "

" Good. It's better that way. He can be sometimes as hotheaded as some Gryffindors. He needs to calm down and prepare, the coming year is going to be very dangerous for him. Right now, it's better he stays out of sight, but I am afraid that He will set his eyes on the new generation of his followers. Draco is sure to be recruited and marked. The later it happens the better. "

Narcissa could merely nod in agreement. She never received the mark, it was a ploy to keep her clean in the eyes of law and public if anything happened to her husband or son. She hoped that same thing would save Draco, but with fool of her husband imprisoned, that was not the option anymore. It was a shameful thing to see, they pure bloods, marked as cattle in the vice grip of a madman.

Snape raised his hand in farewell gesture and vanished again. He reappeared at the current lair of the Dark Lord. He had to negotiate the dark corridors that formed the maze, but as a bearer of the Dark Mark he could sense the right turns. He emerged in the large hallway.

The floor was a simple representation of the chessboard, while walls and ceiling was filled with the scenes from the past and myths of wizardkind. And a lot of serpents of different sizes and colors were there too. They served as surveillance and defence. A copy of Hogwarts to a degree , this setup. Not very original, he noted idly.

He quickly cast any dangerous thoughts from his mind, preparing for another brush with death that is his Master, at least in appearances. He glided in in his usual manner, his black cloak ominously billowing behind him. His ebony colored mask covered his face, his steps showed no hesitation. There was only an image of efficiency that is so characteristic for him, a well seasoned killer. A master of poisons and torture.

Not many Death Eaters were as skilled as he was, or as gifted when it came to masking their thoughts and feelings. Fear, passion, joy – he never exhibited those when he was with them, even before, when he was not working for Dumbledore. In the beginning, he felt anger and desire to get vengeance against those who hurt him, and to erase the muggles he naively considered enemies.

Soon, he discovered the true horror of being servant to the Dark Lord, but it was too late. So he acted like a true Slytherin, he buried his real feelings and concentrated on his survival. He was sure that the Dark Lord was aware of his actions, but was amused with his attempts to hide his true self, but now he was so good, that even He did not know the real story. In the beginning he used potions to alter his mind, but later he discovered the Occlumency. And managed to turn himself into an empty shell, devoid of any real emotions. He lived and delivered death to others, as ordered. Lord Voldemort was pleased with him.

Then She died. His Master promised to spare her, yet he killed her anyway. Probably could not resist the urge to kill. No mercy at all. That was the last straw, he took his chance and begun the dance with death he refused to start before, only now he really did not have anything to lose.

Lord Voldemort raised his eyes to see his servant enter. He always knew them, no mask could hide them from him. It was Severus Snape, an enigma, even to him. Suspicion always clung to him, like a living shadow. Yet it never grew enough to completely surround him, to cover him in guilt. He could not blame him for his actions, only a fool would go to Azkaban. And he seemed very forthcoming with the information he gained.

Most marvelous performance in his opinion. Always respectful, but not too much. Obviously Snape knew him enough to behave accordingly to his moods. Even Cruciatus did not faze him too much, sometimes he seemed to prefer it over other ways of punishment. But most of all, he appreciated his Slytherin way of life. Live, scheme, betray, gain power and knowledge. Snape did all of those and more. He was certain that he would give him a Killing Curse in the back if he ever got the opportunity. Yet so far he never did. After all, he never trusted anybody , at least not completely. No one knew him well enough, what he did to gain immortality. He saw in Snape's mind some inklings of the truth, probably put there by Dumbledore, but they were all wrong.

It was time to start the charade. " You have come without summons, my faithful servant. "

Snape went down, on his left knee, head bowed low, right fit across his chest while left removed his mask. He knew it was time to play game for the new recruits that were present. Voldemort believed in carrots and sticks approach. Lead them in nice and gently, pomp mixed with subtle intimidation, and when they were in all the way, hard blows were dealt. It worked splendidly.

" Forgive me my Lord, but I bring news about our enemy. " . Nothing too fancy. Voldemort led on.

" Rise, my friend. I meant no rebuke, merely a statement of my surprise and curiosity. Now, let us hear your news. " . Small gesture with hand, and all members of his Inner Circle approached, taking a few of trusted recruits along.

" As you wish my Lord. The Order of the Phoenix is spread thin, many are trying to guess our next move. But the older members probably already know what are our general intentions. " . That " Our " actually meant " His" , but the rookies did not need to know that. Voldemort smiled ominously.

" You are correct Severus. Albus Dumbledore is not stupid, just old and crafty , but we all know that. Now, the real reason for your arrival is something else - Potter maybe ? "

Snape twisted his face in sign of disgust, as usual when that name is spoken in his presence. And he did not fake it either. " As you guessed my Lord, the brat is still alive. And healthy – at least that is what Dumbledore claims, he could be just trying to raise the spirits of his followers, to keep hope. "

" But you belive him anyway. " .

Another grimace. " Unfortunately, I do. He was quite smug about it. "

" Is that so ? What would be the cause of that ? "

" He explained again about your connection through the scar, and that it was broken. You will not be able to manipulate his mind again, ever. "

" Ahh, as I thought. Not a great loss anyway, his mind was weak and disgusting , I am glad that I don't have to touch it anymore. "

Good save, that one. minimize the loss of the significant tactical advantage in order to look unshaken. The old crew knew that, but no one was crazy enough to even think that. Even Bellatrix kept her mouth shut.

" No complaints from me either, my Lord. When I was forced to train him, I was appalled at his weakness and lack of discipline. It took a lot of self control to keep from frying his useless brains. I guess I won't have to do that anymore, since Dumbledore's new friends will take over his training. "

Take that. Nice information, packed with his usual sarcasm and acid wit.

Voldemort moved forward in his chair, his face glistening in the dim light. His red eyes shone brighter, more malevolent than before, if possible.

" So he has more allies. Did you manage to find out who they are, or their location ? "

" I am afraid I did not. Dumbledore made sure that he was the only one to contact them, and he told us that even he was not aware of their true location and numbers. "

" Hmm, is it possible that he suspects a spy in his ranks, you maybe ? "

" I did think of that, but he explained that his allies are not interested in his fight, merely they wanted to meet the Boy Who Lived. Besides , he was sworn to secrecy so he would not betray them even if he wanted to. "

" How careful of them. Old man would have tried to drag them in this war. I believe that they might be one of those isolated sects I heard of during my travels, after I left Hogwarts. They are probably a small community, mostly concentrated in their pursuit of spiritual enlightening and such nonsense. "

" I don't know that my Lord. All I know is that they will keep Potter over the summer, train him and then send him back. "

" Ahh, let them do so He may prove a better entertainment when he returns. Anything else , about the ritual or the Order ? "

Light touch on his mental shields was the only warning. He steeled his mind . Obviously, Lord Voldemort never took his word for granted. It was easy his time, since he really did not know much more than what he reported. The probe vanished, but he still remained alert. No reason to risk it now.

" Not really, besides the fact he decided to train the children to fight against us. " .

Laughter erupted from the throat of the Dark Lord, and it was not a pleasant sound. " That is the funniest thing I heard lately. The old fool finally realized he has no one to pit against my Death Eaters, so he will send the children to do the job of grown men. Let them come, they will make a nice target practice. "

The other people present laughed as well, but Snape noticed the two Death Eaters who escaped Potter's snakes. They remembered how close they were to dying. They did not think it was funny. He reluctantly agreed with them. True, those kids weren't real threat, but they held against Dolohov and Lestrange, till the rescuers arrived. Not bad for a bunch of dunderheads. It was time to go, while He was in a good mood.

" If I may excuse myself Master, I must go before Dumbledore starts to wonder where did I go."

Voldemort was serious again. " Of course Severus, you are excused. I have no duties for you anyway. Stay alert but do nothing to give yourself away. It will be many more months before we are ready to make our move. "

" Understood my Lord. " . Then he rose, gave another bow. He sharply turned around and left the chamber. Mask was on his face again, he followed the same way out, and flooed right to his house. Quickly he searched for some potions and flooed back to his quarters at Hogwarts. He took off his Death Eater garbs and mask, hid it in his wardrobe, in the secret compartment. Another dance played well. It was time to finally rest.


End file.
